What if
by I-check
Summary: What if a single girl could change everything? Dawn is a muggle born who is also a metamorphmagus. This is the story of how she met the marauders and how she was able to change their sad fate. Also she fell in love with one of them... - I am terrible at summaries, just found that out... But check the first chapter and see if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic and I am kind of afraid, but hey, let's do this. Oh and I'm not from America, but I chose to write in English because I love English, and Harry Potter is British, so yeah. But if I make any grammar mistakes or I don't know, some foreign mistake, feel free to correct me. Thanks and here I go.**

**Everything except my OC character belongs to JK Rowling.**

Dawn woke up exactly at 6 a.m. without her alarm, that's how excited she was to go to Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it when she received the letter. The fact that her hair and her eyes kept changing colors according to her humor finally made sense. Well, at least until the day she went to Diagon alley with her mom to buy her supplies for school. There she found out that the other wizards had normal hair and eyes, but even so, she didn't really mind it, she could keep doing what she always did, hide her hair with a cap and her eyes with glasses (she also looked like a weirdo doing so, but she thought it was better like that then having her hair express her feelings for her), and instead she was amused with everything she had to buy in the list. She had lots of fun in Diagon alley.

Anyway, back to today, after Dawn finished getting ready and checking if everything was packed she went down the stairs. Her mother was already eating her breakfast.

-"You hurry up with your breakfast 'cause if you lose the train to your freak school, I'll lock you up in your room during the whole semester."

-"yes ma'am…"

Needless to say, Dawns relationship with her mother was… horrible.

-"Thank god you're going to this school. Do you know if you have to come for Christmas? I'm planning a trip with some friends so warn me about it because then I'll have to find a place for you to stay in. And don't even ask, you can't come, wherever you go terrible things happen and even between the freaks you are a freak… oh dear, please hide that so that you won't be expelled!"

-"yeah, I will." - Said Dawn without any emotion, while quietly finishing her breakfast. When she was done they hurried to the car to go to King's Cross.

-"Right, here we are! Send me a letter to warn me about Christmas. And until next summer" – then she lowered her voice –"if I'm lucky…"

-"I will…"

-"Bye-bye!" – Her mother waited until she got everything of the car and hurried off.

Dawn already knew the station, she had been there before, but what intrigued her at the moment was that she didn't know how to find the platform 9 ¾. She looked between 9 and 10 and there was nothing. She began panicking, because there were only a few minutes left. "Okay, don't panic!" she kept walking around the platforms in circles until she heard an owl cry. She saw a family, probably a family of wizards and followed them. She saw their son run through the wall followed by his parents.

-"Right…"- Now she was a bit confused. She wasn't sure if that was some kind of spell she had to do or if she only had to run towards the wall. "I should just run for it… I mean, the worst that could happen is: I hit straight to the wall and fall…" So she decided she would try it because she didn't want to spend the whole semester locked in her room (she knew her mom wasn't kidding about it). She closed her eyes, prepared herself and ran, afraid of what would happen, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see lots of students running to the train, Hogwarts express. She couldn't help but smile. She was so relieved. And now all she had to do was get into the train and finally enjoy her trip to the most awesome school ever! But getting in the train wasn't as simple as she thought with all her luggage and her owl to carry, and that's why she lost balance and fell on the grounds making a huge noise causing some students that were passing by to giggle at her. Then a boy, that apparently had her age, appeared. He had light brown hair and his face had lots of scars. Actually, she would be scared of him if it wasn't for his kind expressions. He was offering her a hand to help her up while smiling a bit. He also looked a little curious about her looks, but she pretended not to notice. "I will not ask about his scars so he should do the same about my style…" Dawn though. She took his hand and smiled back murmuring "thanks".

-"I can help you with this if you want..." – He said pointing to the luggage on the ground.

-"Oh, Thank you! That would be great! Really, I mean, I think I put too much things in there… haha… So foolish" – Then she started to laugh nervously because she was embarrassed.–"Oh! I'm Dawn, Dawn Piper"- She smiled widely and the boy laughed and answered:

-"I'm Remus Lupin."- They shook hands and then he took her luggage while she grabbed the owl's cage.

After sometime walking through the train they finally found and almost empty compartment. There was a girl with red hair and green eyes and a boy with greasy black hair and a large nose. When Remus opened the door, the two of them looked a little surprised to them. Dawn didn't blame them, they were just having a normal conversation and then suddenly a boy with a lot of scars on his face enters the compartment followed by a girl that looks like a weirdo. They kept staring until Remus spoke up:

-"Do you mind if she stays here?"  
Then the girl smiled widely and answered:

-"Not at all! Are you first years too?"

-"Yeah, we are. So I'll be going now…"

-"Okay! Oh, by the way, I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape." – She pointed ate the boy that looked really bored now.

-"I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." – Said Remus smiling before leaving the compartment.  
The Lily looked at Dawn waiting for her introduction.  
-"Oh, yeah, I'm Dawn Piper!" – They smiled at each other. After a little tense moment of silence Severus spoke up:

-"So, as I was saying Lily, Slytherin is the house for students who exhibit such traits as cunning, resourcefulness and ambition. It is the best house at Hogwarts."

-"I see… Then I will be going there with you!"

-"Oh, no Lily, it's not like that! Didn't I tell you? You will be sorted by the sorting hat."

-"Yes… I forgot!"

-"Um… Sorry to be intruding… kind of…" – Started Dawn shyly – "But could you tell me what you were talking about?"

-"Oh, Sev was telling me things about Hogwarts…"

-"Really… and how do you know about it?" – Dawn asked a bit curious.

-"Because I have wizards in my family, so I've heard about it. And I also read about it in Hogwarts a History."

-"Ah… nice! And what – But Dawn couldn't finish her question because Severus cut her and started to talk to Lily again, letting her out. Lily seemed to notice it and shot some glances at Dawn kind of apologizing for his attitude. After a while she decided to go out of the compartment for a walk. She still didn't understand the Slytherin thing, or how was a school supposed to have a house in there (she was thinking of house in a literal way which made it more confusing). While she was deep in thoughts she bumped into a boy a bit too hard, they both fell on the ground and he hit his head. She got up quickly and offered him a hand while saying:

-"I'm sorry! So sorry! Oh my, are you okay? I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

-"It's O.K.!"- Said the boy smiling ate her. He had black messy hair and used round glasses. He took her hand and stood up.

-"Are you a first year too?"- Dawn asked.

-"Yeah, I'm James Potter! What's your name?"

-"I'm Dawn Piper…"- Then she thought about her "conversation" with Severus and Lily earlier –"Are your parents wizards too?"

-"Yeah… So you're a muggle-born!"

-"A what?"

-"A witch who is born to non-magical parents!"

-"Oh, yes! I guess I am a muggle-born… So can I ask you something?" – She looked at him wondering if he would be rude like Severus or nice like Remus.

-"Sure! What do you want to" – But he was interrupted by someone screaming in pure rage:

-"POTTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! BASTARD!"

Dawn turned around to see a gorgeous guy with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, but he was really stinky and was all dirty, as if he had been playing around in mud… Then James grabbed Dawn's hand while he screamed:

-"Shit! Run!"

They kept running until they entered a random compartment to hide. James put a spell on the glass so that they wouldn't be seen and the stood there waiting for the guy to pass. When he finally did, Dawn looked at James waiting for her answers.

-"Well, I might have been responsible for throwing a Dungbomb in the Slytherins compartment…"

-"Come on! What the heck is a Slytherin?" – Dawn asked a little bit irritated, then she noticed his surprised face –"Sorry, but well, I don't understand how is a school supposed to have a house in it? And why did you attack them?"

James looked at her and couldn't help but laugh, but he wasn't the only one that did. They only noticed that there was someone in the compartment when he started laughing too. They turned around and saw a boy sitting in the corner reading a book.

-"Remus, hello! No! Wait! Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

-"Well, it's because you misunderstood the meaning of houses, they are like a community. Not literally a house…" –Said Remus as calm as always.

-"Oh… Well that makes sense… and what about Slytherin house?"

-"It's just the WORST house! Full of racist pureblood assholes!" –Said James.

Dawn was a little confused now, because while Severus was praising the house saying he wanted to be there, James said it was the worst…

-"And that is why I threw a Dungbomb in their compartment!" –Said James smiling widely.

-"I see…" –She decided she would believe what James had said since Severus was such a prick to her. And then that made even more sense: He wanted to go to Slytherin house! Then she turned to Remus:

-"Where is everybody from this compartment?"

-"Some of them went out just to walk and the others were looking for the trolley-lady to buy something to eat." –James looked at Remus and said:

-"I still didn't introduce myself! I'm James Potter."

-"I'm Remus Lupin."

-"And I'm Sirius Black!"

They all turned around quickly and saw Sirius at the door smiling at them, an evil smile. –"Nice to meet you!" –He said and then threw something inside the compartment and closed the door. The thing exploded and out of it came a lot of green smoke that smelled a lot! When the smoke got down, they looked at each other and they were all greenish. "Great, now I'm even more weird" though Dawn. But then she looked at Remus and James and they were so funny that she started laughing. They looked at her and then started to laugh too. After a few minutes she looked over at them:

-"So, does any of you two know how to take this off?"

**Okay, so this is the first chapter.  
I decided not to make it too big, so the train ride ends in the next chapter and then… HOGWARTS! Yay! **


	2. Chapter 2

_-"So, does any of you two know how to take this off?" _

Remus took his wand and tried some spells, than looked at them shaking his head negatively. James also tried and didn't manage to take it off either.

"Really?! Oh dear! I already attract too much attention without being green!"

"Well you can always take of your cap and the glasses and then you'll be a normal green human being…" –Said James smiling. She smiled a bit back and then answered:

-"I'd rather not…"

-"Why? You are not a criminal are you?" –He said playing.

-"Of course I'm not a criminal! But I simply don't want to take those off…" -Then she just ran to the door and before closing it said:

-"I gotta go! Bye!"

She ran down the corridor until she hit someone and stumbled a bit back.

-"I'm sorry!" –She said, and then she looked over to see who it was, Sirius Black. But now he was all cleaned up and looked even more gorgeous. He stared back at her, clearly trying not to laugh and then said:

-"It's ok, don't worry…" -He noticed she was a bit tense and added  
-"There's no need to be scared. Oh! And I'm sorry too… about the bomb." –He took his wand and muttered a spell and then she wasn't green anymore. –"I was trying to get back at Potter!" –And then he smiled.

That made Dawn really confused "Isn't he a Slytherin? And weren't they supposed to be bad?" she though. Sirius noticed her confused face and asked:

-"What?"

-"Well, I'm confused! I feel completely lost here! I mean, first there was a boy that said that the Slytherin house is great, and then James said it was the worst, that it was full of bad people, but then you are being nice to me, and you're a Slytherin!"

-"Whoa! I'm not a Slytherin! I still haven't been sorted, just like you. But of course Potter must have told you I am one, because I'm a Black… And my whole family has been placed in Slytherin. I was charring a compartment with my dear cousins."

-"I see…"

-"And I got to admit that the Dungbomb was hilarious but I was in there and my hair got really dirty… No one messes with my hair without pay back. So I'll let him like that until the end of the sorting ceremony!"

Dawn looked at Sirius and started laughing. He stared with an annoyed look and asked:

-"What?"

-"Your hair is indeed very gorgeous!" –He smiled at her, said goodbye and entered a random compartment. Dawn then started looking for the compartment where she left Severus and Lily. When she arrived, there was another person there, a chubby boy with blonde hair. Severus didn't seem to like him very much either. He was shyly trying to keep the conversation with Lily, which explained why Severus looked so annoyed, he seemed to be very jealous about Lily. They didn't seem to notice her arrival, and she decided she would help the new boy before Severus began being rude to him.

-"Hey! Who's that?" –Dawn said. They turned to look at her.

-"Hello Dawn! Where were you? This is Peter Pettigrew. –Lily pointed at the boy.

-"Oh, nice to meet you Peter! I'm Dawn. –Then she seated next to him and looked at Lily –"I was just hanging around meeting new people…"

-"Oh, right!"

-"So Peter, are you a muggle-born?" –Dawn was happy to finally be able to say something 'witch like'.

-"No, I'm a half-blood."

-"A what?!" –Asked Dawn and Lily at the same time. Severus stared looking bored and Peter jumped in shock.

-"Lily, a half-blood is someone whose parents are a muggle and a witch/wizard." –Lily made a face of comprehension and Dawn looked at Severus.

-"Why are you like that to everybody besides Lily?!" She asked irritated.

-"I don't have to be nice to a weirdo like you or… him. So I just ignore you, since I don't have the obligation to talk to you or anything."

-"Well, that's really rude! And mean! And irritating! And if you keep doing that you will have no friends!"

-"I am sure I'll be able to make more friends than a weirdo like you will ever make!" –Severus answered with an evil smirk on his face. Dawn was ready to punch him in the face when Lily spoke up:

-"Sev! Dawn! Stop fighting!"

-"But Lily, he has been rude to me ever since I got here!"

Lily didn't know what else to say, and Peter was looking like he was about to cry when the compartment door was suddenly opened.

-"Hey Dawn, what's the matter? We couldn't help but hear your voice while passing by."

Dawn looked and saw James and Remus at the door holding a lot of packages that she assumed were some kind of wizard food. She also noticed that they were not green anymore and were getting along pretty well.

-"Oh, yeah, nothing really, just having an… argument."

-"Really? You of all people having an argument?" –James insisted wanting to understand the situation.

-"Well, yeah, um… Forget it! Let's just go to your compartment for a while Remus…"

-"No can do, sorry. The guys came back and now it's full. That's why we came out and decided to go buy something to eat and talk in the corridor."

-"Then I'll come along…"

-"Wait, why were you having an argument? I really want to know!" –James asked.

-"It's because, just like you, she was being annoying. So we had an argument." –Severus said.

-"I was trying to have a conversation you antisocial freak!" –Dawn answered started to get really annoyed again. Severus laughed.

-"Look who is calling me a freak!"

Before she started punching him, she ran out the compartment frustrated. She kept walking randomly until she found the trolley witch. Dawn was amused with everything she could buy to eat, but what caught her attention were the chocolate frogs and the every flavour beans, so she bought one of each. Then she decided to try the beans first. "hm… I'm take the pink… no brown!" She took it imagining it would probably be chocolate. It wasn't. Actually it was a really strange flavour, it tasted like wood… Then she laughed. And that's when James came along.

-"I still can't believe those two! Specially the boy! If Remus hadn't stopped me I would have thrown a Dungbomb there too!"

Dawn looked at him, he looked really irritated. Remus and Peter were right behind him.

-"They were so annoying, I mean! They even made Dawn angry! And now here she is, laughing by herself!" –Said James pointing at her. She laughed.

-"Well, I just ate wood flavored candy instead of chocolate and found it funny…"

James looked at the package and smiled.

-"At least you didn't pick boogey flavour."

-"EW! There is this one?"

-"I got it twice!" –Said Peter.

-"wow! That's bad luck!" –James said looking surprised.

-"Once I got ear wax." –Remus commented.

-"Ok! Who wants a package of Every Flavour Beans? For free!" –Said Dawn Laughing.

-"But its fun to eat those, so keep it." –Said Remus.

-"Okay, but I don't want to eat them right now anymore… And what about the chocolate frog? Is there some disgusting secret I would want to know before eating it?"

-"Well, it's just normal chocolate, but you should know it is able to jump. So be prepared to hold it when you open." -James answered. She nodded and decided to eat it later. They stayed there talking until there were just a few minutes left for them to arrive. So they all went to their own compartments to put everything in order. Just as Dawn opened the compartment door Lily spoke up:

-"Dawn! Sev has something to say! –Then she looked at Snape and made a demanding face.

-"Sorry, I was rude." –He said obviously not meaning any of it. Dawn looked at them, and then smiled to Lily.

-"It's ok, don't worry." -Then she left to put on her robes.

After she came back, she just stayed there silent waiting until the train stopped and they started to walk out of it. Dawn was following everyone out of the train while looking for the boys. She didn't have much luck to find them. When she was out of the train she saw a huge man calling the first years so she followed him. When she arrived at the lake she finally found the boys, but they were already sharing a boat with Peter and a girl she didn't know. So she just stood there waiting to get into a boat not really caring about who she would share a boat with.

-"Hey!" –Dawn looked and saw Sirius smiling at her.

-"Hi!"

-"Where are your friends?"

-"I got lost between the crowd, and they are already on a boat. What about yours?"

-"I don't want to spend any more time with my cousins…" –He said looking a bit annoyed. –"So, wanna share a boat?"

-"Yeah, That would be nice." –So they shared a boat together with two girls, Alice and Marlene. While they were on the boat Dawn kept making comments about how awesome the school was, and that it was a castle which made it even more awesome. The others were laughing and telling her things they heard about Hogwarts from their parents.

When they finally arrived, following everyone else they entered the castle and stood there waiting in front of an enormous door, together with all the other first years, while professor McGonagall explained everything about the sorting ceremony. Dawn wasn't paying attention. She was amused with the castle. But when the doors suddenly opened she started to follow the first years even more amused with the Great Hall. She looked up and saw the night sky. "Wait… there is no roof? What if it rains? Ah, there must be a spell to keep the water away…" She thought to herself while walking towards the hat. Then McGonagall took a list and the sorting ceremony began.

-"Black, Sirius."

Sirius walked towards the hat and sat in the chair. After a few minutes the hat said:

-"GRYFFINDOR!"

And that was the moment the whole Great Hall made a surprised sound.

**Ok, finally they arrived at Hogwarts! **

**I was going to put the whole sorting ceremony in here but I decided not to, because, I don't know… I'm strange. So yeah… Until next chapter. Hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I'm back! Hehe... Ok, sorry I took so long but I was finishing my last year at high school so I had to study really hard and didn't have any time to write... BUT! Good news are that since I'm on vacation I intend not to only keep this story moving super faster, but I'm thinking of posting some others I've been thinking about. And since my computer broke, I have to write in my tablet, so if there were some mistakes 'cause of the keyboard before, now I think could have some more, but I'm always checking to find something, so, well, I don't know! Hehe Oh, and also, the text format can be different, I will see when I post this, because I'm not at a computer and, oh well! Just enjoy the story and thanks for all the compliments. I felt really guilty reading the reviews today, so here it is! ;***

As everyone stood there still shocked with the newest griffindor student Sirius smiled widely while he got up and headed towards the griffindor table where the griffindors, that with his moviment seamed to wake up from a transe, started to clap and laugh giving him a warm welcome. Dawn searched for James trying to figure out what kind of shocked face he was making and was surprised to see that he was smiling and had a thumbs up pointed at sirius! She didn't understand what went on inside a boys head, but aparently you stop hating each other if you go to the same house (even though James wasn't sorted yet he was completely sure he would be a griffindor). Dawn was confused but happy, because they were both nice to her and she would hate to feel the tension between them longer then she already had at the train. The sorting continued and Dawn wasn't really thinking about anything, just enjoying that moment, and that's why when McGonagall called her name she had a reaction almost like she had suddenly woken up from a dream. "Oh, ok, it's my turn now…" she thoght and started walking towards the hat. "It'll be fine! I'm nice! I won't be in Slytherin… what if my hair has something to do with being evil here…? MY HAIR!" McGonagall jumped discretely, and looked confused from Dawn to the cap she was wearing. Aparently she screamed the last part of her thoughts and everyone heard her, and then she started to panic.

-"Is there something I should know about your hair miss Piper?" -McGonagall asked her looking a bit concerned.

-"… Can you promess me something professor?" - Dawn asked her hoping she would promess because then she could not break her promess!

-"What do you want me to promess?" - She looked a lot more confused now.

-" That having… strange hair… won't cause me to get expelled…." Dawn said, whispering the 'strange hair' part.

McGonagall then laughed a bit and said she promised, with that Dawn was a bit calmer about taking her cap off, because she had a promess! And then she remembered the whole thing about houses and started to get so nervous she started feeling a bit sick, and then she took off her hat. Her hair was green, and because she was too nervous it wasn't just a regular green… A lot of people couldn't control their automatic laughter, mostly from the Slytherin table. Even with that Dawn wasn't embarrassed, actually she was happy it wasn't changing collors. "Ok, I just have to be quick and when the hat finishes putting me in a house I'll quickly put my cap back on before they notice the color change…." She thoght. McGonagall put the hat on her head, and now her green hair was once again hidden. "Ok, how does this work? I know! I'll think of all the good things i've ever done and then I won't be in Slytherin for sure!" Dawn thoght and started to remember some good things she had done at her neighborhood when she was little when a low voice said in her head: "that's not how it works kid…" she opened her eyes to see if there was someone beside her but it was only her and the hat.

-"what? Who is it?! And what are you doing in my head?! I didn't know wizards had psychic powers too… wait… that's actually cool! I'm a witch! Hey mister do I have psychic powers too?"

-"…I hate to disappoint you, but I'm the hat, I'm in you mind to do the sorting…"

-"oh… Wait! SO IT'LL BE LIKE A TEST?! All right, I'll just say all the goody girl answers and then I won't be in Slytherin!"

-" It's not a test either… I'm the one who will choose based o-"

-" Did they ever tell you that you are a great hat? So stylish! I think i could use you everyday if it wasn't for the fact that you would be able to read my mind…"

-"flatterers shall be sent to Slytherin…"

-"NO! Wait! I'm sorry, please! I think all my friends will be griffindors! Well, most already are, there is only James left… ANYWAY! And they hate Slytherins! Also I have this strange hair and they already laughed at it here! Imagine during seven years! Please put me where my friends are!"

-"Hum…" That was all the hat said, while Dawn waited for an answer the hat suddenly screamed to the hall:

-"GRYFFINDOR!"

And as everyone clapped and Dawn smiled relieved, McGonagall took the hat of and since Dawn was distracted she didn't notice until everyone was quiet again. Her hair was now blonde, really super blonde. She quickly put her cap in and sat on the Gryffindor table. She heard some whispers about metamorfagoose or something and was scared this was going to be some kind of mean nickname for her, but that only last a minute, 'cause when McGonagall called the next student everyone's attention went that way. And then after a few other students were called, the sorting ended. As expected James was put in Gryffindor and Severus in Slytherin. Also Alice and Marlene were in Gryffindor too, so aparently they would all be housemates along with Lily that was also placed there (Snape wasn't happy about it). But ever since the hair incident Dawn didn't look anywhere or pay any attention to the sorting, only when Dumbledore finished his speach and the food magically apeared on the table James, Remus and Sirius went to sit next to her.

-"well, well, well! So that's what you're hiding huh?!" - James began laughing a bit. Dawn looked at them but didn't say anything. "Are they mocking me? Or are they being nice in a wizard way?" She thoght.

-"at first I thought it was my fault! Because of the bomb in the train!"-Sirius commented laughing and the others nodded -"So I was a bit surprised and also relieved when the collor changed!"

-"RELIEVED!? That's not nice! Well, I understand you wouldn't want it to be your fault but… I mean… I'd rather it had been the bomb! Then I could manage to take it off with a spell! You're relieved that I'm a freak even when I finally thoght I wouldn't be one anymore? Why doesn't your hair change?! - Dawn asked flustered.

-"Because none of us is a metamorfamagus besides you…"- said Remus casually.

-"OH! I can't believe… even you! I thought you were the kind one!"- Dawn said shocked looking at Remus, he looked at her with a confused look and then suddenly he made a face like someone who just remembered something important, said "oh!", and started to laugh. The others looked at him and waited for him to calm down and say something.

-"well… she is a muggle-born!"- He said. The others than chuckled murmuring things like "that's true… I had forgotten…" while Dawn still looked at them waiting for their explanation "maybe that's really the way wizards joke aroud I guess, they weren't making fun of me… I hope…" she though.

-"Ok, so I guess I should be the one to explain everything?"- Remus asked. Everyone nodded including Dawn that was already a bit impatient since they were taking too long to explain.

**And that's it for now... I was going to continue but writing on the tablet is really tiring... But I posted it anyway 'cause you guys were so excited asking for me to update that I felt really guilty... heheh anyways, next chapter Dawn will finally get to know a few useful things about her ;) bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter four! Finally I feel like I've made progress in the story. Have fun! ;)**

-"Okay, Dawn, you should know that some witches or wizards are born with some abilities… Anyway, there are some who can talk to snakes, others that are able to see the future, and others that are capable of changing their bodies, and do anything they want with it, those are what we call metamorfamagus…"

-"So this isn't a cruel nickname and you were not being mean to me… But I can't control it!"

-"Well, maybe that's because you never really tried to control it while knowing what it was..."-said Sirius.

-"Or because you never thoght of it as a good thing, only as something you wish could be removed." -said James.

Dawn looked at them making faces while thinking: "that could make sense… I should try to control it… AND THEN IT WOULD BE SUPER COOL! I'll never have to dye my hair! Or use contacts! Hahahaha life will be so much more easy! I'm excited! I wanna try it now!".

-"Okay, I think that could be the case! So… where are the rooms? I really wanna go there try it now!"

-"Considering we are all first years, none of us know where sre the dorms, and also, you didn't eat anything Dawn… you should eat something before going to bed…" - Said Remus.

-"You can try it now! We will tell you how it is!" - James suggested excited.

-"Agreed, also, I'm curious about your hair so... win win?"

-"Absolutely not! I wasn't prepared to let anyone see my hair ever… so it is horrible! I just put it on a way it would definitely fit inside the cap without showing any of it! So… It's definitely a NO! - She said while crossing her arms forming and X.

-"Oh, come on! No one cares about that! They would be paying attention only to the color change…" said Remus.

Dawn really didn't want to show her hair at that moment, she wanted to cause a good impression on everyone, and her hair was definitely not a good impression, it was rather like an animal's nest… An animal's nest that had been destroyed by bears and then thrown at the ocean. That's why she decided she needed a change of topic. She searched around and found a perfect distraction! Peter Pettigrew was there, he had followed the boys and had been listening to the conversation since the beginning but didn't say anything, he looked like he admired the boys and wanted to be part of the group, but didn't know how to include himself. "AHÁ! This will be good for both of us!".

-"So, Peter, you didn't say anything the whole time, what do you think of hogwarts?" - then she kicked James under the table and whispered:

-"I think he wants to be part of the conversation but you guys keep letting him out!"

And her plan worked! James looked at Peter with guilty eyes, and encouraged him to answer Dawn's question, saying everyone wanted to know his opinion. After that they kept creating topics for Peter to speak and started a wizard kind of conversation, that Dawn couldn't follow, so she just said a quiet bye that no one heard and went to seat on a vacant seat she had seen earlier beside Lily and near Alice and Marlene.

-"Hey Dawn! I loved your sorting, it felt so… colorful!" - Marlene joked when she got there.

-"I think it is wicked! Your ability I mean… Have a sit!" - said Alice.

-"The girls told me about witches like you… It's really cool! I've never seen it thogh, besides today of course! Could you do it again here?" -Asked Lily looking at Dawn with enchanted eyes, like she was some kind of fairy or something.

-"Oh well, I'm sorry Lily, but my hair is a mess 'cause I didn't intend on showing it to anyone ever… But I can show it to you in the room! I'm going to practice keeping it in just one color!"

-"It's ok, I understand, but such abilities… why were you trying to hide them?!-Asked Lily and the girls nodded their hesds in concent to Lily's question. Dawn explained everything about being a muggle-born and not knowing anything and bla bla bla. The girls laughed and then Marlene commented:

-"And well, it is understandable she doesn't want to show her messy hair here… - the girls laughed and Marlene looked at Dawn -"When you arrived, we were talking about the upper class boys and how they are so handsome! We all have our crushes already, so it's your turn Dawn!"

-"That one over there, is Lily's crush, and mine is beside hers. Marlene's crush is that tall guy over there at the Ravenclaw table, now you can choose yours!" - said Alice.

Dawn thought that was really stupid, but she didn't want to be rude or excluded so she just picked a random Gryffindor guy and then they started to talk about how hogwarts would be awesome and how they were excited for classes. After talking a lot the food suddenly disappeared and the first years were comanded to follow their monitors to the rooms. Dawn simply loved walking through the castle and she really felt like exploring every single tiny bit of it. When they were walking through the stairs, Dawn said hi to all the paintings excited cause they said hi back to her. And then when they finally arrived at the dorm, she and the girls ran to choose their beds. Dawn got the one beside the window, and she loved it, because she had a perfect view of the castle outside, and it was pretty. Then she took off her cap and the glasses and went to the mirror.

-"WOW! DAWN! YOU HAVE A REALLY PRETTY FACE NOW THAT I CAN SEE!" -screamed Marlene, jumping off her bed to take a better look.

-"Marlene…look at her hair!" -said Alice excitedly.

-"It's longer than mine!" -commented Lily amazed.

-"Thanks…" -said Dawn really lost, she had never been complimented in her whole life so she was a bit surprised and confused. She didn't consider herself ugly, she always thought of herself as someone with acceptable looks, so she wasn't expecting that reaction from her friends. Her hair changed its color, it was now light pink, together with her face and eyes.

-"wow, that's creepy… pink eyes? Try to controll it, meanwhile we will take of this braid and brush you hair!" -Said Marlene. Alice hurried to take something at her suitcase while Marlene took off her braid. Lily was beside her looking at the mirror saying encouraging words like "you can do it" or "you are the one who controls your body!". And after a few minutes she had her whole hair brushed and it was with a normal color, it was acajou. And her eyes had been a dark purple for a while, it wasn't normal but she liked it, that's why she was happy even though she was still a bit embarrassed her hair color and eyes weren't pink!

-"whoah, you look like you are Scottish!" -commented Lilly.

-"Well, if we are talkinh about hair collor, you do too!" -commented Dawn.

-"No, it's the whole thing, cause you are so white with this tiny detail of freckles, the hair and the eye color, you really look like a foreigner!" - Completed Lily. Well, Dawn stayed most of her time indoors, so that would explain her white skin, and the freckles, she got that from her mom, at least she suspected that. While thinking about it, she remembered what her mom had asked her.

-"Girls, do you know if we can spend Christmas vacation here at Hogwarts? My mom wants to know…"

-"You can, but it would be very lonely, why don't you go to a friend's house instead?" - said Alice. Dawn didn't have friends, the people from hogwarts were her first friends ever. She said that to the girls and explained the situation at her house, that she didn't go out much because of the hair and her eyes.

-"Also, I aways spend Christmas by myself, at least here at Hogwarts I'll be alone but I'll have magic!" - She smiled feeling pretty normal, but none of the girls did, they looked at her with pity… She didn't like that, she wasn't sad about it.

-"Dawn, why do you always spend Christmas alone?" -Asked Lily.

-"My mom… she had to work, so much work, but she always sent me presents!" -she lied because she didn't want them to pity her. Then she completed saying that since her mom always remebered to give her something she always felt warm at Christmas.

-"Oh, I see, but if you want to spend Christmas at my house let me know, my mom would love you! She always wanted to meet a metamorfamagus!" -commented Alice.

-"Yeah! You can also come to my house! My father has two brooms so we can fly a bit around!" - said Marlene.

-"REALLY?! We can really fly in brooms?!" - Dawn almost screamed excited just when Lily was about to invite her to spend Christmas at her house too. When marlene mentioned the brooms, Dawn remembered that when she went to Diagon Ally she had seen a broom store and thoght about the possibility of it being capable of flying, but she wasn't sure and went to buy her pet. She chose an owl 'cause the shop owner said they were really useful, being both: a pet and a mail.

-"Yes! We even have a sport called Quidditch, where the players fly around throwing a ball and making points…" -said Marlene then commenting how she didn't like sports, Lily quickly agreed but Alice didn't.

-"How can you not like Quidditch!? It's so thrilling!"

-"Well, I don't like it, and that's all. Dawn, I heard that first years always have flying classes, so don't worry, you will experience flying this week I believe…" -said Marlene.

-"OKAY! Now I really wanna go to sleep so that tomorrow arrives faster!" -Dawn said running to her bed. All the girls did the same and then the room was quiet as they all went to sleep.

**Next chapter Dawn will see with her own eyes what quidditch is like... And let's just say she is tired of staying quiet without doing any exercise! . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Right now I'm spending my vacation in Mexico! BUT I'm still writing 'cause I love you! Heheh anyway I am aware of some possible mistakes, specially on spells names, cause I knew how to pronounce but wasn't sure how to write. Since here in Mexico the wifi sucks, looking for the right way to write them was taking too long, so I'll just keep writing and when I'm back home I'll correct them. Okay, enjoy this chap! ;***

Dawn opened her eyes and looked around the room where everyone was still asleep. "I should go back to sleep… but I can't! I'm not sleepy at all! What time is it?" She searched for a clock in the room, and found it over the door, it was still 5 am. "UGH! I'm too excited! Can't sleep anymore…" She got up and dressed. Looking at the mirror she was happy she could just go out with her hair showing and without the glasses. She ran down the stairs to wait there while exploring the room, but it wasn't empty as she expected. There was a couple in one of the tables at the corner, the were looking at a piece of paper and writing things on it. "They look older than me, maybe they are fifth years…" Dawn wasn't very confortable watching a couple doing whatever it is they were doing so she started to look around the room, and while she did that, she could hear parts of their conversation.

-"How about this saturday?" -said the girl.

-"Don't you think is too soon?" -the guy answered.

-"Well, we need to prepare for the games captain! As soon as we have the team, we can practice! And we will need to practice if we get any new player!" - the girl said and Dawn could now see they were not a couple, but only team mates.

-"This saturday it is!" -The boy said and wrote something in the paper -"DONE!" -He took the paper and stood up, walked ober to the place where Dawn was and finally noticed her -"Look Deedee, a first year. Are you interested in Quidditch?"

Dawn looked at him with a confused expression. She knew that Quidditch was a sport and she was really curious about it, but to say that she was interested in it, she didn't know it yet.

-"Well, I don't understand how this sport works…" She started and then the guy smiled and again said to the other girl:

-"Deedee! She's a muggle-born! Let's show her what quidditch is! We don't have lessons until 8 anyways…"

-"But we habe breakfast at 7, you should hurry up and go wash yourself." -she said that looking slightly annoyed, then she looked at Dawn and smiled -"Next saturday will be the Quidditch tryouts, you can go to watch and understand how the sport works 'kay? - She winked, and went up the stairs to the girls dorm.

Dawn liked the girl, even though she seemed cold at first, she was actually a really nice girl, and the boy was also very lively and funny. "They would make a great couple…" Dawn continued looking around the room for a while then she just sat next to ths fireplace and started to think about lots of things. "Today I have to write my mom a letter to let her know I will spend Christmas here… I also want to find out where the library is! And -" She was interrupted by a sudden noise up in the boys dorm. Four boys were rushing down stairs. She smiled at Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.

-"Morning!" -She got up and went to talk with them relieved she wasn't alone anymore.

-"um… morning…" - said James aqwardly avoiding eye contact with her. The others just stood there looking slightly confused.

-"Oh, I get it… you're too shocked to see me without the cap and glasses! Then it's a good thing I didn't do that at the table yesterday or else you wouldn't have been able to eat!" -She said laughing.

-"DAWN?!" - The boys almost screamed surprised. Dawn jumped back surprised by their reaction.

-"Of course! Wait… YOU DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME?!" -She looked at them surprised.

-"Well, look at you! Those glasses used to hide half if you face!" -Said James.

-"Hm, guess you're right, so! I can control my hair and eyes now! Cool right? I mean, now I can just walk around with the same hair color just like any other girl!"

-"Wicked! How was your first night at Hogwarts?" -Asked Remus.

-"Oh, it was normal, I mean… I went to sleep early because I was too excited about everything!"

-"And that explains why you are here now alone, just waiting the time for breakfast…" - said Sirius.

-"Well, yeah! What about you guys, where do you intend to go?" -"James is just too excited and wants to know if the Quidditch tryouts date has been decided already… Oh, Quidditch is a wizards sport in which-" Remus started to explain but Dawn cut in.

-"I know already! I really want to see a game to say if I like it or not… Oh, and the tryouts will be this Saturday James. Over there at that board there is a paper with the information you need."

James ran to the board and Sirius said:

-"Let me guess, you've been looking around the room ever since you woke up…" he laughed.

-"Weeeeell yeah! BUT! I got to know about the tryouts because the captain and a girl I suppose is on the team were here earlier talking about the date. They even invited me to watch the tryouts!"

-"That's really nice Dawn! I bet you are excited to go!" -said Remus kindly.

-"YEP!"- Dawn answered.

After that they sat waiting the time for breakfast to arrive while talking about their expectations for Hogwarts. Then they heard the other girls come down and they all went to have breakfast together. Dawn's first day at Hogwarts had been great. She loved the classes, even the ones they had with the Slytherins that kept making annoying and hurtful comments about muggle-borns, which they liked to call mudbloods. "That's really childish of them" Dawn thoght the first time they called her that. Later she found out with the boys that mudblood was the most hurtful way of calling a muggle-born in the wizardly world. Actually it didn't bother her at all being called that but she noticed that Lily didn't feel confortable so Dawn started to get annoyed for her friend. Every time a Slytherin made a comment about Lily being a mudblood Dawn said something back that always made everyone laugh at them. So that's why, by the end of the day, Dawn was the most hated "mudblood" between the Slytherins.

-"Dawn, I appreciate the help but I really think you should just keep quiet… Now if you're alone and happen to meet with them, you could get in trouble!" -said Lily during dinner. The boys didn't agree, they were all saying that what she did was awesome and that the Slytherins deserved that. They also said that they wouldn't dare to attack a Gryffindor.

-"Nah, if they come to fight me, I'll fight back! I'm fine!" - Said Dawn while getting up.

-"Where are you going?" -Asked Lily worried.

-"Gotta go to the owlery to send my mom a letter warning her 'bout Christmas… I'll be fine!" - Dawn ensured Lily that made a worried look.

-"I'll go with you!" - Lily said getting up.

-"No! I won't let you!" - Dawn said running away from her as fast as possible.

After what seamed like 2 or 3 minutes Dawn stopped running. "Okay, now I'm far enough…" she thoght. Dawn didn't like the idea of needing someone around her to protect her, that's why she ran from Lily.

-"Ahá!" - Dawn celebrated. She took her letter out and called She took her letter out and called Haylee, her owl. After sending her letter she ran to get as fast as possible at the Gryffindor common room, but at some random corridor some Slytherins stopped her.

-"Look who's here! It's the mighty mudblood!" - said one of them.

-"Ready for payback?" - asked a girl laughing at her.

-"4 against 1… really? That's your way of fighting? All right!" -Dawn prepared her fists, and was ready to punch the girl in the face when one of them took off his wand and stroke her with an yellow spell. She was sent to the air and fell hitting her butt and her head in the ground.

-"OUCH! What was that?" -she asked confused."are they going to fight with hexes?" She though worried.

-"HAHAHA! She doesn't even know how to fight!"

-"Poor baby!"

Now Dawn was a bit scared. She started to think of a way to run away from them, but they could use spells on her, that was obviously an advantage. The Slytherins were ready to hex her again, when Sirius apeared and started fighting with them.

-"What do you think you are doing Black?"

-"Helping out a friend in need, what about you Malfoy?"

-"Just teaching a mudblood-" Lucius started, but couldn't finish. Right after calling Dawn a mudblood Sirius hexed him, and he fell on the ground paralyzed. The other two got really angry and started to attack him, but he also managed to knock them out.

-"Are they dead?" - Dawn asked when the last one fell.

-"Petrificus totalus, that just petrified them… Are you okay?" Sirius turned around and started analyzing Dawn.

-"I'm fine… By the way, Thanks… I didn't know wizards used spells to fight… UGH! I feel so useless and stupid!" She hid her face between her hands.

-"You were really brave you know? They just caught you unprepared!"

Dawn felt Sirius hug her and then she was calm again. It was like nothing happened and she was already sleeping in her bed. She closed her eyes and hugged him back.

-"Thanks… I needed that."

-"We should get out of here, they won't be petrified for much longer…"

It was like suddenly waking up from a good dream. She got up and started walking, Sirius beside her. Dawn kept glancing Sirius with the corner of her eye, and didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating really fast and she felt really shy around him now. "I already said thanks twice… what should I say now? Why am I so shy because of him? Well… he is really handsome and I can't help but look…" She glanced him again and then he said.

-" Do you have something you want to say? Just say it, don't worry!"

-"Ah, um, thanks!" -He looked at her and said it was nothing. "SHIT! YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU A RETARDED? OMG! That was ridiculous!"

-"You know your hair is pink… does that mean something?" -Sirius asked laughing. "IT MEANS I'M REALLY EMBARRASSED!"

-"Wh-… It doesn't! So… what were you doing at that corridor?" -She asked trying desperately to try the subject of their "conversation".

-"I was looking for you… I was worried."

-"…Worried?"

-"Well, you ran away from Lily and right after that, those 3 went after you, so I followed them…"

-"Oh… Well, I ran away because I don't like to need people's protection! Now I know that… WAIT! SIRIUS!"

-"What?!"

-"You can teach me some spells! Then I won't need anyone!"

-"Nah, you will learn them at school."

-"PLEASE! They already know some, so do you! Please teach me some! Just basic! Please!"

-"I will think about it, I'm kind of lazy to teach! Oh! Why don't you ask James? He will be happy to teach you, he likes to show off his knowledge."

It hurt when he said that, Dawn didn't really understand. James was also her friend, and she liked him very much, but just because Sirius refused to do it, she felt a bit sad. "Why? James would be just fine… wait… Am I falling for Sirius?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I was late, here is the sixth chapter ;*****

-"Here we are!"- said Sirius when they arrived at the fat lady painting. Dawn was deep in thought when he said that, still trying to figure out her feelings for him.

-"Yeah…" - she entered the common room and sat on the sofa.

-"Finally! I was so worried! What happened?" - Lily asked while hugging Dawn tightly.

-"Nothing, just got lost… Sorry that I ran, it's just… well, I can send a letter in my own! Haha You don't need to worry so much!" - Dawn smiled and looked at Sirius trying to warn him that if he told what really happened to Lily she would kill him.

-"I see… I'm glad you're okay, but I'll still worry about you! You're my friend after all…"

-"Of course! I also worry about you all the time! That's why I defend you! So, do you know where I can find James?" Lily made a face of disgust and said:

-"No, why would I know where that toe rag is?"- Dawn was surprised that she had acted like that. Lily was a sweet girl that as far as she knew, loved everyone. But aparently she was wrong…

-"what happened?" - Dawn asked with a concerned look.

-"what do you mean what happened? Nothing happened! I'm going to sleep, before my mood is ruined by that toe rag again…" - then she walked off to the girls dorms without looking back once, and said a quick "good night" before closing the door. Dawn was left there with a confused expression. She turned to look at Sirius and ask if he knew what happened but he wasn't there anymore. She was alone in the common room (not alone exactly, but she didn't know anyone there, so she didn't have anyone to talk to.), so she decided to go to the boys dorm and talk with James there. When she thoght about that, she finally remembered about everything she had been thinking when she had arrived in the common room. "Sure he is nice to me, and he is handsome, and funny, but I just met him, like, yesterday… You know what! I think I just got upset because he refused me! No one likes to be refused! It's nothing like that! Sirius is my friend! AND, now I'm gonna go ask James to help me!".  
After thinking and examining a lot of doors she decided that the one she was in front of was the right one, so she knocked.

-"Who could it be?" - she heard Remus asking. He sounded like someone that was already sleeping.

-"I don't know, see who it is Sirius." - she heard James.

-"It could be Dawn, she wants to talk with you James." -Sirius said.

-"What? Is it about Lily? That girl is so annoying! How can Dawn be friends with her!?" - James sounded irritated.

-"Voilà!" - said Sirius while opening the door. Dawn smiled and walked in saying good night to everyone.

-"So, James, I need to talk to you about two things…" - he looked at her and made a gesture for her to cotinue. -"first… Well, I'll be direct. Today the Slytherins attacked me, but Sirius helped. Because I didn't know that wizards would fight using spells I wasn't prepared, and I don't want to be someone who needs to be protected, I want to be able to protect my friends, which is why I am asking you to teach me some spells." - she said that so quickly that James didn't have time to stop her when she told him about fhe attack.

-"WHAT!? they attacked you? We need to give them a lesson!" - James said getting up from his bed. Sirius went to his side to hold him.

-"I thought they would be after you when they got up from their table, but I didn't think they would be able to catch up, since you were running…" - Remus said to Dawn, then he looked at James and Sirius trying to hold him. -"Don't be silly James, what would you do right now? You don't even know where the Slytherin commom room is. Sit down." - James obeyed Remus with a disappointed look on his face and Sirius let go of him.

-"You're right…" - He said looking down. Then he suddenly got up. -"But tomorrow they are gonna get it!"

-"Guys! James! I want you to teach me! What do you say?"

-"Oh, yeah sure! I'll be a great teacher! You asked the right person Dawn! With me as your teacher you will be the best witch at hogwarts!"

-"Just so you know, you were my last option… before coming to you I asked Peter but he said he didn't have time…" -Dawn said looking at him with a serious face, just to tease him.

-"WHAT? PETER? but! Today he didn't even manage to do the wingardium leviosa!"

They all laughed. Hopefully Peter was sleeping and didn't hear anything. After that they started discussing about the days he would be teaching her and got distracted with other conversation topics, until Dawn remembered.

-"OH YEAH! I still want to talk to you about something else…"

-"It's about Lily right?"

-"They had a fight during dinner." -said Remus. -"James and Peter were talking about how Snape is conceited and annoying, and she heard it, so she started defending him."

-"But we were saying the truth! And she was being nosy! I mean, she was hearing our conversation, no one invited her there, she just started screaming on her own!"

-"She wasn't screaming James, but yes, she did meddle…"

-"Hopefully I wasn't there…"- Sirius whispered to Dawn making her laugh. Actually she was also relieved that she wasn't there, because she also didn't like Snape, so she agreed with James and Peter.

-"Well, so that's what happened, but james, you could be more friendly… I mean, she is a nice girl. You're both my friends so I hope you get along in the future…" - he made a disgusted face just like the one Lily had done in the common room. Dawn laughed -"Okay then… It's getting late, I should get going! Bye bye!"

Dawn waved good bye and closed the door. While she was walking to the girls dorm she though about the situation she was in. "Lily is my friend, but she is also Snapes friend… and we don't loke each other… I am Lily's friend, but I am also James friend, but they don't like each other… yeah, it's almost the same thing, we could make a deal…". But when she got to the girls dorm, everyone was sleeping already, so she just got ready to sleep and decided to discuss about her idea with Lily the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm like, so inspired these days, I'm writing all the time and thinking of new things all the time. ANYWAY, here's the seventh chapter of Dawn's marvelous adventures at Hogwarts with the marauders! Yaay! \o/ **

As soon as Dawn woke up she told Lily about giving a truce to each other.

-So, basically, if you try to get along with James I'll try to ger along with Snape!

-Hum, I think it is fair enough… deal!

Dawn spent the whole week trying to get along with Snape, treat him nicely, greet him when she met him somewhere, but he wasn't cooperating with her. "It's like trying to get along with a door, a very rude door that would hit you in the face if you gave the opportunity" Dawn explained to Remus while asking for advice. He laughed and said that some people are just like that and won't change. That made her really annoyed, because she was failing miserably and she wanted Lily and James to get along, but if she didn't manage to complete her part of the deal, then it wouldn't happen. Lily wasn't having much success either, James was especially annoying to her. But she didn't want to give up either, probably for the same reason as Dawn. But all that bad humor was forgotten when friday arrived, because everyone was excited for their first flying class.

-Finally! I'm gonna learn how to fly! And that's just the beginning! I'm gonna play quidditch too! And I'm… not kidding! - Dawn sang that while jumping happily through the corridor.

-Give it up Dawn, first years never get in the team, except for me! I'm gonna manage to get in the team. - said James.

-You're too conceited James… too conceited. - Said Sirius.

Peter laughed when James gave a small punch in Sirius' shoulder, and Remus was too absorbed reading to pay any attention on the conversation.

-Which house you think we will share the class with? - Dawn asked as soon as she stopped jumping around.

-Don't know, hopefully not Slytherin. - Said Remus finally closing the book he was reading.

-Why not Remus!? They would love to see how we fly so much better then them! - Said James.

-Learn that Gryffindor is the best house indeed! - said Sirius.

-I have to agree with Remus this time, I don't want Snape ruining my first flying class with his annoying bad manners.

-Why don't you give up on that Dawn? I really don't think I'll ever get along with Evans, so you should just give up!

-BUT you're BOTH my friends! I wish you were nicer to her…

-Dawn, I really don't like Snape, and I don't want to pretend I do you know? He has that mean atitude… And he is one of those that would call you a mudblood! So, if Evans is angry because I don't like him, then she will still be.

-But she is being nice to you James! During the week she treated you normally and you treated her awfully bad!

-Ok, let's talk about this later right? Flying class is over there, and as I can see, we are sharing it with Slytherin… - Sirius interrupted.

-Yes! Come on Sirius! - Said James running. Sirius followed him and Peter ran trying to catch up.

-Dawn, I think I agree with James, if you don't like Snape, don't try to pretend you do…

-I'm not trying to pretend… Am I? I mean, I'm just being nice to him, trying to make him be nice to me...

-Well, he doesn't act like anything will change… ever.

-I know! But since james is acting the same way with Lily, and James is a nice guy, maybe Snape is a nice guy too. I'll keep trying.

When they arrived there was already too lines, facing each other. The Slytherin one and the Gryffindor one. Sirius, James and Peter were already there beside the brooms that were on the floor. One for each student. Remus stood beside Peter and Dawn beside him. She got really excited when she saw the broom, and forgot all about the conversation. She didn't even notice that Snape was right in front of her in the Slytherin line. When Madam Hooch arived everyone got silent. They greeted her and she began the lesson, by asking them to say "up" and bring their brooms to their hands.

-You gotta have a firm voice! - Hooch said.

-Why don't we just take it from the floor? - Dawn asked herself but it was loud enough for Snape to hear and sneer at her. "Well, whatever!" She though. She looked beside her and was amazed to see that while Remus and Peter were having a hard time to make their brooms go up, Sirius and James already did that. But they were not the only ones, some guys from the Slytherin house also managed to do it.

-Ok… UP! - Dawn said loud and clearly and her broom came quickly to her hand. "I DID IT!" She screamed. James, Sirius and Remus laughed at her excitement while Peter was still too busy trying to bring his own broom up.

-Natural tallent Dawn! - James said.

-Natural tallent! - repeated Sirius.

After everyone in class managed to do it, Madam hooch gave the next instructions. She would count to three and they would give just a little impulse to float a bit.

-Get ready… One, two, three!

Dawn did just as she said and felt her feet get off the ground. Shd could help but smile from ear to ear. She looked around and noticed that not everyone was steady like she was. Lily for example at the end of the Gryffindor line, was having a hard time controlling her broom. Then she heard James and Sirius.

-I told you Sirius! Snakes can't fly! - he said laughing.

-Shut up Potter! - said Malfoy trying to control his broom.

-Did you catch that James? - Sirius asked.

-No, it was too shaky… I didn't understand anything!

-Potter, Black and Malfoy! I don't want fights during my class! - Madam Hooch warned them. Then she looked at the rest of the class: "Okay everyone, now you can just fly around freely."

Dawn went to where Sirius and James were, just in time to hear that they were going to race with Malfoy.

-Guys, I don't think that's a good idea… - But as she said that they were already racing and didn't even hear her.

-They are so conceited, I hope they fall off their brooms.

Dawn already knew who said that without even looking. She knew it was Snape. She looked at him with an angry look.

-That is mean! You shouldn't want that to happen to a fellow classmate.

-Ha! Stop talking to me you mudblood!

-What the… You are friends with Lily! How come you call me that!? - Dawn was really annoyed now. He was such an idiot, if he though like that about muggle-borns then why did he befriend Lily?

-Lily is different!

-Oooh! You like her! Don't you? - Dawn said in a mocking voice.

-SHUT UP! - Snape shouted and tried to shove her off her broom, but she flew away quickly, managing to escape Snapes push, unfortunately she got on the way of James and Sirius that were racing and didn't manage to avoid the crash. They all fell down together but Dawn hit her head, and passed out.

Dawn woke up at the hospital wing with a little headache. It was her first time there, so she was a bit confused. She got up and as she was walking towards the door a woman shouted:

-Oh so you woke up! Are you feeling fine already? You just passed out, nothing wrong with your head, so you can go now if you want.

Dawn thanked her and smiled. She assumed that woman was the nurse. "I just want to go to the dorms…" she thoght. It didn't take long for her to find her way to the stairs, and frkm there she could manage to find the common room easily. As soon as she got there the girls and the boys all jumped to talk to her.

-Are you okay Dawn? Are you feeling something? - Lily asked.

-How is your head? Is it swollen? Let me see. - said James.

-How come you're not apologizing? It was your falt! That silly race! Now that happened! - Lily said pointing to Dawn.

-" was going to apologize of course! But you didn't even give her the chance to answer if she was ok first! - Said James.

-AND it wasn't just our fault! She suddenly got on our way because she was avoiding Snape! I bet he said something! - Said Sirius.

-HA! Now you're trying to blame Sev!

-STOP! I'm fine! I didn't get hurt, just passed out. I don't know if I have a lump or something, I'll just check it later. I don't blame you guys for anything, so no need for apologies. Right now I just have a headache and I want lie down. In the room, where is silent. - Dawn said quickly while they quietly listed shocked by her mood. She didn't really mind because all that quarreling was making her forehead pulse. Then she turned around as she remembered something else.

-Oh, and Lily, I give up our agreement, let's just be friends and ignore the guys we don't like ok? I really don't get along with Snape, and he doesn't look like he cares about me either so…

-I told you! He must have said something! -She heard Sirius tell James as they went back to the sofa. Dawn figured that when her headache passed she would have to explain to Lily what happened at the flying class, because she looked surprised when Dawn told about giving up. But that was a thing she would worry about later, right now she wanted peace and quiet. As the time passed she ended up falling asleep and only woke up with Marlene calling her to dinner.

-Did your head get better? - Marlene asked as Dawn got up from bed.

-YEAH! I'm now ready to talk to Lily about Snape!

-Dawn, let me tell you something… I also don't like him very much. I mean, he looks at us with a face of ulter disgust! He treats Lily in a totally different way!

-Yes! He is so rude towards everyone else! - Dawn said and wondered if she should tell Marlene about the great possibility of snape liking Lily, but she didn't think it was right to expose him like that. "That's his business… If it's true, I don't have the right to tell others…" and so she decided to keep that to herself. -Hey Marlene, thanks for calling me and everything but I'll sit with the boys, cause I don't want to talk about Snape with Lily during dinner ok?

Marlene nodded and sat beside Lily, while Dawn went to the open sit beside Remus.

-Hey guys! What are you up to… why those angry faces?

-When you went up to the dorms, McGonagall came to tell us our punishment… -Sirius started.

-We can't try out for quidditch! How could she do that? She NEEDS us! We would be like the upgrade of the team! Now what? We have to only watch the games! - James finished.

-Oh… I 'm so sorry for that... - Dawn started but James came again:

-Why are you sorry? We know that Snape made you suddenly go our way! What did he say to you anyway?

-He didn't say anything different then always, but he tried to shove me off my broom… I guess in another way he managed to do it…

-It's all his fault! -James said annoyed.

-But, since you were racing, you were in the wrong too, so don't say anything! It'll be better this way.

He made a super irritated face and started to eat really quickly, stabing the food really hard.

-He must be pretending Snape is the food. - Remus whispered. Dawn laughed agreeing with her head. Peter didn't even participate in the conversation. He was to busy eating. After trying a few times, Dawn finally managed to lighten the mood and change the topicof their conversation. So the rest of their dinner was just normal, friendly conversation.

-Ok guys, now I'm gonna go talk with Lilly, explain what happened with Snape. - Dawn said when they arrived at the common room.

-I bet she won't believe you! Or say that you must have misjudged his actions! -said Sirius.

-I'll bet on that too! - said James.

-Well, there can only be a bet if there are opposing opinions… But I think the same thing as you guys so... - Dawn said laughing with them while going up the stairs.

-Good night Dawn! And good luck! -said Remus.

-Good night guys! See you tomorrow! - Dawn said and rushed up the rest of the steps.


	8. Chapter 8

-Dawn! Finally, I've been really curious about what happened between you and Sev… Since now you are feeling better… - Lily started as soon as Dawn opened the door.

-Sure Lily, I knew you were curious. So, about that… Snape was hoping James and sirius would fall off their brooms, and i told him that he was being mean and he shouldn't wish that for others… - Dawn thought if she should tell Lily about the mudblood part, but if she told that, it would lead to his "confession" and Dawn didn't want to tell that to Lily. - Then he shouted 'shut up' and tried to shove me off my broom, but I got away."

-What? He shouted just because you told him that? I think there must be a misunderstanding here. And about shoving you off the broom, maybe his movements just made it seem like that. I'm telling you, he is a good guy! - Lily said.

-Yeah yeah, a misunderstanding, why didn't I think of that? Well, now it's finished, let's just forget about this and go to sleep right? - Dawn decided she wasn't in the mood to try convincing Lily that Snape wasn't a saint.

-Yeah, and tomorrow we can talk to Sev about the misunderstanding and...

-Whoa! Lily, I don't want to talk to him… But I understand you are friends with him and I don't mind… But, I just, don't like him…

-Is it because of Potter? Did he tell you something? Something like: "you can't be friends with Snape!" ?

-What? No Lily! James doesn't give me orders! I just don't like him, and I don't have any reason in the world to like him! Anyway, the girls are sleeping, let's go to sleep too, before we wake them up…

-Yeah… I'm sorry about what I asked you… I just thought that maybe Potter… Well you're right, he doesn't give you orders. Good night.

-Good night Lily.

When they woke up, both of them had already forgot about the tension the night before, and just spoke normally with each other. And just like that, time passed at Hogwarts. Dawn started spending more time with the boys, because she loved the pranks, and liked to be part of the plans. They also love exploring hogwarts to find secret passages. They found the kitchen in october, wich was awesome because they ate as much candy as they wanted, and also took more to their rooms. Dawn spent a lot of time in the boys room too, talking and playing with them. And just like that, December arrived, and everyone was getting ready to go home to spend the holiday with their families.

-Dawn you should really come to my house! Sure my sister will be a prick to us, but it will be fun! - Lily asked Dawn one last time as the girls were all getting ready to go in the room.

-Thanks Lily but I want to practice spells, and we can't use magic out of hogwarts… But I'm fine, don't mind me.- Dawn said. Actually she wanted to practice not spells, but quidditch! Ever since she had seen the first game, she had been wanting to participate. So she had planned on staying at hogwarts and using their brooms and equipment to practice during holydays.

-Well, good luck then. I'll send you a present! -Lily said just befire leaving the room. Then she rushed back in. -And Merry Christmas! - And again she left.

-Girls, I'm going to say good bye to the boys too before they leave ok? In case I come back and you're not here anymore, MERRY CHRISTMAS! - Dawn kissed and hugged both of them and left.

-Oh hey Dawn! You're really staying here for Christmas? - Said Lupin as soon as she came in their room. They were also getting ready to go home. They all seemed happy except for Sirius that was really moody. He had told them about his family and how he didn't want to go there for Christmas, but he had to because his mother made him.

-Yeah Remus, I'm staying… Sirius, don't be like that, Christmas is not long like summer break! Sooner then you think, you're gonna be back here.

-I know it's a short holyday but still is long enough for her to be annoying and curse me because I've been sorted in Gryffindor…

-Sooo! Dawn, why are you staying here? Is your family going to travel or something? -James asked, obviously trying to change the subject so that Sirius wouldn't become even more moody.

-Oh yes, something like that.

-Why don't you come to my house then? I'm sure my parents would love meeting a muggle-born!

-Oh, I'll have to say no… I neee to practice some spells…

-If you come I can teach you Quidditch…

-I'm gonna get my things ready! See you in a minute! - Dawn said running out of the room as the boys laughed. Before she left she could still hear James comment:

-I knew she wanted to learn how to play quidditch! She loved the game. Dawn got her thing ready so fast that James was surprised when she suddenly came back with her luggage right behind her.

-Wow, already?

-Yes! LET'S GO! what are you still doing here?

-Hey, calm down… your hair is yellow now!

-Oh… ok, I'm calm! But still excited! So let's go! Oh, and is my hair back to normak now?

-hmm, yellowish… But it's fine since you are excited. Well I was chatting with the guys but since you're already here let's go. Bye guys, we'll send you letters!

-Merry Christmas! - Dawn said to the three guys before leaving after James.

-So James, do you have two brooms in your house?

-Of course I have! My dad also likes to play quidditch! We even have the loops. Oh actually we have three brooms… My mom also has one, but she just uses it to fly.

-Oh, I see. I'm really curious about how's a wizards house!

-Haha, It's not different then the other houses, but you might see some objects doing the chores… just that.

-That is exciting!

-So Dawn, which position do you want to play Quidditch in?

-Chaser! Definitely!

-Me too! That's awesome! I thought you would want to be seeker…

-Why's that?

-Because you have these thin arms and I still can't imagine you as anything but seeker.

-HA! Even though my arms are thin, I can throw a ball! And I have great aim!

-Ok then, let's see during practice!

-Fine!

At that moment They arrived at the train and the rest of the trip they just talked a bit and slept until they arrived at the platform. When they got their luggage and got out of the train James parents were already there, right in front of them.

-James! I missed you! - said his mother while giving him a hug. Then she suddenly picked his ear and started pulling it.

-Ouch! MOM!

-James Potter, we know all about your pranks at school! - Said his mother.

-And because of that you didn't even get on the Quidditch team! How could you? After so much training! - Said his father.

-What? It wasn't because of the pranks dad! And by the way… this is Dawn, she is a muggle-born…

As soon as James introduced her, his mother let go of his ear and his father seemed to forget about everything.

-Oh hello Dawn! Are you friends with James? Does he get into trouble a lot?

-Yes! - Dawn said smiling.

-I invited her to stay for Christmas. She wants to learn quidditch and I will teach her…

-Oh my, what a pleasure! I will love to have you dear! It will be just like having a daughter! - said his mother.

-Haha James, I will teach her and train you this holiday! Because next year for sure you'll make it to the team! - said his father.

-Well, let's go now, these two must be tired. - said his mother. Then she took Dawn's luggage and his father took James' and they went ahead.

-James, I feel like I'm being used… -Dawn said as soon as she was alone with James.

-What do you mean? -He answered with a grin on his face.

-I knew it! You knew your parents would be angry at you and invited me to distract them!

-Well… You accepted because you wanted to learn how to play quidditch right? So it's win win! -They both started laughing as Dawn agreed with him.

When they arrived at James' house, Dawn was surprised to see that they lived in a normal house and in a normal neighborhood. There wasn't any sign of magic in the streets, just a normal night. But when she entered the house she felt the difference. A lot of chores in the house were being done with magic, and the decoration of the house was also different from normal. It took Dawn a while to get used to ut, but she soon felt confortable with everything. During the time she spent at James' house she learned a lot of things besides quidditch, and she also taught James a lot of muggle related things. She took him to a lot of places and they watched a lot of her favorite movies together. They also bought presents for their friends to send for Christmas. They were having so much fun spending the holiday together that they didn't even feel the days pass, and when they were already going back to Hogwarts it seemed like they had spent just one day.

**Hi guys! I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic! Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! First of all... I FINALLY GOT A COMPUTER! WOOT WOOT! Anyway. I was really busy studying like crazy for the SAT. That's why I didn't write anything in months. But I got some time now and I'll try to get it together. (Now that I have a computer it will help me a lot!) So, hope you like this chap. ;***

-Don't get me wrong James… I am excited to go back to Hogwarts. But I had so much fun with your family! I'M CONFUSED!

-HA, I knew you would love it! And now you know how to play quidditch… And you're actually pretty good. I think you might be able to make the team next year!

-Really?

-Yes! And here we are! – He said as they arrived at the platform 9 ¾ - Who goes first?

-Aren't you going to wait for your parents?

-They're right there, they can catch us inside. We should get going to find good compartments.

-Oh. Then I'll go first! - Dawn said already running towards the portal. She really was excited to go back to school. James had helped her pick a broom so she could enter the quidditch team next year and she really wanted to fly in her own broom for the first time in the pitch. She also missed Lily and the others, and had lots of stories to tell them about her holydays. And James told her he would start to teach her the spells he knew as soon as they were back at school. As she was thinking all that, James caught up with her and they were running towards the train when they heard someone calling them.

-There's no need to rush you two! – Said Remus smiling. Peter just smiled a little behind him. He looked like he was thinking of something to say but wasn't sure about it. "Well, he's always been a quiet boy…" thought Dawn.

-Remus! Peter! I missed you guys! How were your holydays? – James asked just as his parents arrived behind him calling him to say goodbye.

-We can talk when you two get here! – Remus answered and turned to talk with Peter.

-Dawn it was a pleasure having you there for Christmas! – Said Mrs. Potter while Mr. Potter was with James.

-Thank you for letting me stay over! It was really fun!

-You and James get along so well, it was just like having a daughter. – Said Mr. Potter that was now hugging Dawn. – Feel free to come anytime!

-Okay!

-Bye mom, Dad! – Said James while pulling Dawn away from his parents in the direction of the train.

-Don't forget to write! – Said Mrs. Potter while waving.

-And don't forget to practice quidditch whenever you can! - Said Mr. Potter.

-What if I don't get on the team next year? – Dawn said feeling a bit pressured.

-Don't worry. First, I'm sure you will. Second, it's only next year so relax.

-Yeah… Here they are – Said Dawn as they arrived at the compartment.

-Finally! – Said Remus getting up to give them a hug and help with their luggage.

-My parents held us a bit. I think they might adopt Dawn if her parents approved it.

-You exaggerating! They were excited to have a girl in the house!

They all laughed and started talking about their holydays. Even Peter talked, Dawn figured he was trying to talk more and blend in with the guys. She was curious about Sirius though, the boys said he would be coming soon but it was almost time to leave. And as she was thinking that, he arrived.

-Hey mates! Missed me much?

-Sirius! – James said while getting up to give a hand shake. – What took you so long?

-Well… My mom was just telling me all I should know about muggleborns... and also how I'm such a disgrace to the family being placed in a different house after all of our old generations were... Slytherin.

James had told Dawn about the Black family, and also Sirius sent letters telling them how his holyday had been. She kind of felt related to him because, in a way, her house was a bit similar to his in the moment. But the difference was that she was ignored by her mom, nothing too brutal.

-Well, sit down! Peter was telling us about his holydays! – Said James probably trying to change the subject and get Sirius to laugh a bit. But Peter had become quiet again, probably nervous because of Sirius' situation.

-Come on mate, don't be shy. – Said Sirius. Still he said nothing.

-Well I have a funny story about my holydays that I haven't told you yet. – Said Remus and then after a while they were laughing again. When the candy lady arrived at their compartment Dawn decided to look for the girls' compartment. Since they were all entertained with the candy they were buying they didn't even care much, so she snatched a chocolate frog from James and went.

-You owe me a chocolate frog! – He said.

-No I don't! You gave me this out of free will. – She said laughing.

The girls' compartment wasn't far from where she was and as soon as she arrived they were all up to greet her.

-Dawn! How was your holyday? Lily was suspecting you died because you had to spend it with Potter! – Said Marlene.

-I was joking of course! – Lily said hugging Dawn tightly.

-Well! His dad taught me how to play quidditch and I'm going to try out next year! – Dawn said excited.

-What!? Wow! That's super!– Asked Alice.

-Yes! I'm super excited!

-Calm down girl! Your hair! – Said Lily laughing.

-Oh! Okay, I'm calm now… So tell me about your holydays!

And then they all spent pretty much the rest of the ride to Hogwarts talking about their holydays.

-We should change now, we must be arriving soon. – Said Alice.

-You took the words right out of my mouth! – Said James standing at the compartment door grinning at the girls.

-Oh Potter, what are you doing here?

-Chill Evans, I came here to remind Dawn that she still haven't changed.

-Thanks James – Said Dawn but he probably didn't even hear because Lily responded him at the same time.

-Well, you could have sent Remus! You were just looking for an excuse to annoy me.

-The world doesn't revolve around you Evans…

-Oh stop it you two! Bye girls, see you at the great Hall. Let's go James. – Said Dawn hurrying James out the compartment door. As they were walking back to their compartment to get Dawn's robes he kept complaining about how Evans was annoying and conceited and he could stand her while Dawn tried to calm him down and asked him to try to ignore her next time it happened. She ended up spending the rest of the evening with the boys and only got to talk to the girls when she got back to the girls dormitory.

-Hey Dawn, wanna play exploding snap? – asked Alice that was playing it with Marlene.

-Nah, thanks. I'm really sleepy. Where's Lily? – Dawn looked around and didn't see her.

-She's already sleeping. – Said Marlene. Then Dawn looked again and saw a lump in Lily's bed.

-Oh! I thought it was a pillow or something! Well, good night girls.

-Good night.

A couple of days after they came back to Hogwarts from the holydays Marlene, Dawn and Alice decided to make a surprise party for Lily birthday, which was January 30th, and thanks to that she escaped the possibility of getting a detention with the boys, since she was busy with the preparations she hadn't been spending much time with them. Their detention happened to be on her birthday, and she kept laughing saying that just imagining Potter on detention while we were all "partying" was enough to make that one, the best birthday ever.

-By the way Dawn, when is your birthday? You never told me. – Asked Lily.

-Oh, it was October 30th.

-What!? Why didn't you tell us? – Asked Marlene looking a bit annoyed.

-I don't know… I never celebrate it anyway.

-You know Dawn, I didn't want to barge in your private life but, I care about you and I'm a bit curious… How do I say it? Well, to begin with, you never write to your mother… Doesn't she worry or miss you? You only wrote her once, and it was to tell her you could spend Christmas here, which is also strange that she doesn't want to spend with you… - Lily looked concerned and Dawn decided she would try to explain.

-Well, I guess I can talk to you guys about it. Well, I've always been this way with my mother. I get the impression that she didn't want to have me, I don't know. I've never met my father and she doesn't like if I ask her about him, she says he left us. When my features started to change she was even more annoyed by my existence. I would always hear her in her room asking herself "Why couldn't she at least be a normal human?" When my first Hogwarts letter arrived she was on her way to take me to a doctor, but she gave up because the letter kind of explained why I was different I guess. But when we went to Diagon Alley she started to wonder if it was really normal because no one there was changing colors of hair and eyes like I did, but I convinced her not to take me because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts if I were… I don't know… different. Well, and ever since I came here, I haven't heard of her. But she isn't a bad person… I mean, she did open a vault at Gringotts for me and filled it with money so that I would be able to buy anything I need… We just don't get along.

-Oh Dawn… I don't even…

-It's okay, I don't mind really. But hey! It's your surprise birthday party! Why the long faces?

After that no one asked Dawn about anything related to her family for the rest of the year. Also she started to spend most of her time with the boys playing pranks and getting detention. And by the end of the school year Dawn had learned all the spells James could teach her and was flying just as well as he did. And then the last day came and Dawn was already going home. Of course her mother didn't come to pick her up at the station. "Probably forgot" Dawn thought while saying good bye to her friends. Lily offered a ride but she refused, after all they lived in opposite directions. As she watched her friends go away she wished the summer vacation would end as fast as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided that this year I'll focus on their friendship and stuff. Also Remus' situation. Because, I don't know, add romance to the life of 12 year old kids is just not my style... But during their third year I'll start to hint some romance between them so that on**** their fourth year for sure there will be romance. So, let's wait this kids grow up a little more ;)**

Dawn opened the door with the spare key hidden inside a fake rock in the garden. Her mother wasn't there yet. She looked at the clock, it was seven thirty. "She must have gone to a friend's house have dinner there…" Dawn though while thinking if she would make something to eat or order.

-This is going to be the worst summer vacation ever! – She said. Dawn had developed the strange habit of talking to herself when she was alone. "It's not so lonely this way" She thought.

-Alright I decided! I'm going to order pizza tonight. – She picked up the phone and called the pizzeria while she took her luggage upstairs. The guy on the phone picked up.

-Hello, I would like to order a pizza… - And while she told him her address and the flavor she finished unpacking.

-It will take approximately 30 minutes. – The guy on the phone said.

-Okay, thanks. – She hung up and started to wonder if it was too soon to write Lily. "We just saw each other a few hours ago…" Actually she only wanted something to do, something to do related to Hogwarts. She even thought about the possibility of writing to Peter.

-OH! I know! – She suddenly got up to pick her quill, ink and parchment paper. – I'll ask Remus if his mother is any better! – Remus had been missing a few classes every month because he went home to visit his mother that was really ill. Every time he came back from those visits he seemed beaten up. The guys decided not to ask anything and just try to make him feel better, and that's why they never mentioned anything about it. But Dawn wanted to talk to someone, and maybe Remus would like to talk about it with a friend, so she decided to write him anyway.

After she finished his letter, while she was handing it over to Haylee, the doorbell rang. "It must be the pizza!" She thought, and ran downstairs to open the door. While she was paying the delivery guy she looked around for any sign of her mother but she hadn't arrived yet. "What's taking her so long?" Dawn went to the living room to eat her pizza while watching TV. After she finished eating it she went up stairs to get ready to sleep, and left a note warning her mother she had arrived and ordered a pizza. While she was lying at her bed she kept wondering what she would do during her summer holydays, and ended up falling asleep after a while.

OoOoOoO

-FINALLY! – Dawn said happily when an owl landed on her bedroom window with a letter attached in its leg. It had been a few weeks since summer vacation had started and she had sent letters to everyone asking them what they were up to, but was almost losing hopes of getting any replies soon. "This is James' owl…" she thought while picking up his letter and giving Lou a treat before he flew back to his owner.

_Hey Dawn,_

_My parents and I decided we would travel to Paris this year, to visit some old relatives that live here. I'll be back in London a week before school, how about we go together buy our stuff at Diagon Alley? I'll try to contact the guys and tell them to wait for us too. Enjoy your vacation! I've been thinking of some new pranks we could do at school, try to think of ways to get away from Filch… _

_James_

-That's it? – Said Dawn feeling a bit disappointed. She expected him to tell her details of his trip or at least write which new pranks he has been thinking about. But at least he gave her something to think about and something to wait for.

During the same week that James sent her a letter back, everyone else did too, even Peter. It seemed like everyone was having a great vacation except for her and Sirius. Peter was also traveling with his parents and Remus' relatives were at his house visiting him. Lily, Marlene and Alice all went to the same place, Italy, and were also having a great time there. Sirius on the other hand was just like Dawn, counting down the days, waiting anxiously for the summer vacation to end. He told her in his letter that all his relatives were spending summer at his house, and that thanks to them, his mother was always reminded of his traitor son, who was spending his time at Hogwarts associating with "mudbloods" and disgracing the family name. Dawn wished she could help him, but she figured anything coming from her right now wouldn't help (since she was one of the "mudbloods").

-Alright! If everyone's having fun, so will I! – Said Dawn getting up from the sofa. She decided to go out of the house for a while and see what was happening in the neighborhood. "I should put on my cap just in case…" She thought while picking it up. At that moment her mother was coming downstairs probably to watch TV or eat something and saw her.

-Are you planning to go out? – She said surprised.

-Yes, I'm tired of spending the whole summer vacation stuck at home.

-Well, don't forget your glasses. I don't anyone to find out you're… you.

-It's ok though. I can control it better now.

-Then why are you picking up the cap?

-Just in case.

-Then take the glasses! Just in case. – She looked really angry.

-Okay! Fine. – Dawn took her glasses and went out. It was a regular day in her neighborhood, nothing interesting happening, just a lot of kids playing with water. She actually wanted to join them, but she was afraid of being discovered. While she was walking she realized that she wouldn't find anything to do there, or anyone to talk to, so she decided to go back home and read some of her last year books, try to imagine herself at the library of Hogwarts or something, and wait until the day she would meet James.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Mother! MOTHER! WAKE UP! – Dawn screamed at her mother's door. She was already late to meet James and needed her mother to take her there. After a while she gave up trying, picked up a piece of letter to warn her mother where she went, and decided she would find a way to go on her own.

-Maybe you could fly to James and warn him for me right Haylee? – She wondered looking at the owl and decided to write him warning she would be late. – Okay Haylee! Now go! Fast! – As soon as the owl flew away Dawn ran downstairs while she put on her cap, put the front door and on to the nearest bus station she could find. But she didn't expect what happened at all. When she was about to cross the street, she felt her wand coming out of her pocket and took to hold in her hand. As soon as she lifted her hand with the wand, a big purple bus appeared right in front of her.

-OH MY GOD! What…? – She looked at the bus, wondering if she did that with her wand.

-Hello miss, this is the knight bus, public transportation for witches and wizards. Where are you heading to?

-…Diagon Alley.

-Hop on then! – Said the man smiling. – It's fine, you can trust Ernie! He's a good driver.

-I'm not afraid or anything! I'm just surprised. – Said Dawn getting up to enter the bus.

-You're a muggleborn right? – The man asked. But when Dawn opened her mouth to answer, the bus started moving, and it was too fast. She grabbed one of the beds that weren't being used and looked at the man.

-How is this trustworthy? – She asked in panic.

-What? You're saying he is driving dangerously?

-Exactly!

-Nonsense! – He said laughing. She just grabbed the bed even more and closed her eyes.

-We are here miss! – Said the man pointing to the Leaky Caldron. – Inside you will find the entrance to Diagon Alley.

-Sure… - She said running out of the bus, happy that the ride was over.

-See you missy! – Said the man while the bus ran down the street.

-I sure hope not to… - She told herself while entering the pub.

-Finally Dawn! What took you so long? – She head James.

-James! Oh I missed you so much! Finally! You don't know what just happened…

-Whoa Dawn calm down! – Said Remus.

-Remus! You're here too! Oh I'm so happy to see you guys! PETER! – She was so happy that even though she wasn't too fond of Peter she hugged him anyway. – Where's Sirius?

-Well, we have both, good news and bad news… -Said James.

-Good first please. – Dawn said.

-Okay, Sirius came today! – Said James.

-Oh nice… What's the bad news then?

-He came with his mother… and his younger brother.

-Oh… That's bad…

-Yeah, so it will be better if we don't talk to him… - Said James sounding a bit disappointed. – But hey Dawn, You were about to tell us a story! – Said James while they were heading towards his parents to enter Diagon Alley.

-Oh yeah! First, I needed my mother to bring me here, but she wouldn't wake up!

-That explains why you're late… - Said James.

-SHHHH! Let me finish!

-Then I decided to come alone by bus…

-And that also explains… - Started James but Remus and Dawn shushed him.

-So, when I was running I felt my wand coming out of my pocket, so I picked it up. And then! I huge purple bus appeared!

-The knight bus! – Said James. His parents listened him saying that.

-What about it James? – Asked his mother.

-Dawn took it to come here today!

-Oh, That explains her look when she entered the bar! – Said his dad. Everyone laughed except for Remus that looked confused.

-What's the knight bus? – Remus asked.

-You've never heard of it? – Asked Peter.

-If I had I wouldn't ask. – Said Remus. Then James explained it to him. – Oh Dawn, I'm really sorry for you right now…

-Don't be… Now that I'm actually out of it, I realize it was a bit fun.

And then they all went to Diagon Alley to buy their new school books and materials and everything. They had lots of fun buying together and luckily only met Sirius once. They didn't talk but Sirius made a sign of disgust while pointing to his mother and brother, what made everyone laugh. And so that day was over.

-Dawn dear, we really wouldn't mind taking you home. Are you sure you want to take the knight bus again? – Mrs. Potter asked looking a bit concerned. Dawn thought about all the stuff she was carrying and decided to accept the ride.

-Well, if you really don't think it's a bother…

-Not at all! Come here. Let me help you with this. – Said Mr. Potter picking up her bags. When they arrived in front of Dawns House James offered to help her carry in to her room.

-I'm fine James, really.

-But I'm curious to see your house so I'm coming. – He said picking up half and going inside the house. She actually liked that about James, The fact that he made himself comfortable around her, made her feel comfortable around him too.

-Wow, it actually looks just like our house, but just, without magic…

-I know right!? – Said Dawn remembering the first time she entered James' house. When they got to the staircase her mother, who was in the living room, saw them.

-Dawn? Who's that? – She asked. "Don't be rude…" Dawn hoped.

-Hello mother! He's my friend from school… the one I went to buy my school supplies with today… You know… In the note I left you, so you would know where I was.

-I didn't read any note, whatever you're doing be quick, I don't want the neighbors attention towards our house. – She said and went back to watch TV.

-Lovely mother. – Said James.

-She must be having a hard day – Dawn lied.

-Sure… Dawn, you don't need to hide things from me alright. I'm your mate! And I noticed that you don't have the best relationship with your family, I just didn't mention it because… I didn't have anything to say about it, but now I have. – She looked at him, he was serious. – You don't have to be connected by blood to be family. And I consider you part of mine already. So if anything at all upsets you Dawn, you can come to me all right? And you don't need to lie either…

-James… - She said looking down to her nails, she was too ashamed to look up. – I'm sorry I lied… - She then looked up smiling – And thank you! I also consider you as family! – She hugged him. Then after they put everything in her room, she walked him to the door.

-See you on 1 September!

-Do you want us to come pick you up?

-Nah, I'm fine. I'll try to use the knight bus again. Get used to it…

-You don't need to get used to it!

-Yes I do. Just because you said you'll help me anytime, doesn't mean I will call you to take me anywhere I want to go!

-… All right. See you then!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Good bye mother! – She said to her mothers' door. No response. "I didn't expect anything anyway." She took her luggage downstairs and picked up a toast to eat on her way. She called the knight bus when she was in front of her house and went to the station.

-Thanks for the ride! – She said when they arrived at the Station.

-I knew you would call us again missy! – Said the man while he disappeared along with the bus.

-Al right! This time I know exactly where to find you! – said Dawn happily. She was so excited that she was tip toeing through the station. "Thank god I remembered to put my cap on!" She thought. After she finally passed through the portal she took her cap of. One of the things she liked about Hogwarts was the fact that she didn't need to use that stupid cap all the time. She picked up her hair to check the color. "Yellow, as I thought." She smiled and tip toed to the front door of the train.

-Dawn! – She heard Remus right behind her.

-Remus! Hey! – She said hugging him.

-I've been behind you this whole time! But I didn't think it was you because of the hair. I only realized it was you now! – They laughed.

-Well, I can't help it mate! – She said imitating James – I'm too excited!

They entered the train and chose the first empty compartment they found. While they were waiting for the other to come they talked about their last days of summer and what they had been doing. Remus had already started studying while Dawn only opened spell books to see what they were going to learn this year. Then James arrived, followed by Peter and Sirius. When Sirius arrived he started to let go all his stress from summer. He talked about everything that happened in his house and all the things he had to do as punishment for still be hanging out with "mudbloods" at school. After he finished they started to play games and eat candy they bought from the candy lady, while Dawn took her book of spells and started to try them out. They didn't even feel the time pass by and they had already arrived.

-I heard that this year we go to Hogwarts with horseless carriages. – Said Peter.

-That sounds cool! –Said James.

-So they are enchanted carriages…- Said Dawn.

-Must be. – Said Sirius.

When they came out of the compartment a group of first year girls were looking at them and giggling.

-Wow, Sirius. Mate, you already have a fan group. – Said James.

-They can't resist my charms mate. – Said Sirius. Remus just rolled his eyes, while Peter looked at Sirius as if he was some sort of god. Dawn laughed at the situation and was relieved to notice that she didn't mind it at all. "It would be a problem to like him, for various reasons." She thought while they walked towards the carriages. They all entered them and were talking but Remus was distracted, looking at something.

-Remus, what are you looking at? – Dawn asked looking at the ground in front of the carriage. – Is there something there? Did you let something fall there?

-No… I was just thinking. What did you just say Sirius? – He asked Sirius that explained what he was talking about with James and Peter. Dawn was about to ask Remus if everything was Okay but got distracted by a voice.

-NO WAY! I would rather crawl to Hogwarts in the mud then get inside this carriage! – said Lily refusing to get in our carriage. They were the last girls to come out of the train and so the carriages were already being used. Marlene and Alice took the last two places in another carriage, leaving Lily with only our carriage left to choose.

-Don't be so childish Evans – Said Sirius.

-Oh, Shush Black, You're one of the reasons I don't want to get in there.

-I'm the other! – Said James laughing – Well Evans, I guess you'll have to go on foot. – Sirius and James laughed. Lily pouted and got inside the carriage.

-I'm only coming because if I went by feet you two would be pleased by it… - She said.

-Lily, you can seat here if you want to… - Said Remus getting up so she could seat beside Dawn.

-Oh Remus! Thank you so much! – She said while happily seating beside her friend. – Hey Dawn! How was your summer?

-Boring! The only good part was going to Diagon Alley with the boys.

-Next summer you could come to my house then! I don't think I will be travelling.

-That would be… - Dawn was about to say "nice" but James cut her.

-Boring! She's coming to my house next summer.

-I invited her first! – Lily said.

-Boo hoo! Actually you didn't. My parents invited her when we were at Diagon Alley. – He smiled while Lily looked at Dawn. She was confused, she didn't remember his parents inviting her, but they did say that she was welcome to go. "Was that an invitation?"She asked herself.

-Ugh James! Dawn is my friend too! Stop monopolizing her. – Lily said angrily. – I still don't understand how you can be friends with them! – She said to Dawn.

-They're nice guys… - Dawn said looking at Hogwarts as they got closer and closer to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter because I had to actually to some research to write it! Yup, I'm actually hardworking! XD Enjoy!**

-It's over at last! – Marlene Said.

-Oh, I like to watch the sorting. – Said Alice.

-Well, I think it's boring. It was thrilling when I was the one being sorted though. – She answered.

-I also like seeing it, to know who my fellow Gryffindors will be…- Said Lily.

-It's funny how you're talking about the sorting as if you had been watching it happen for years… But it's actually your first time. – Dawn said laughing. She decided she would have dinner with the girls for a change. James didn't like the idea very much, since he wasn't fond of Lily, but he also didn't get angry at her or anything. "I still have hopes that in the future this two could be friends." She thought.

After dinner they followed the Gryffindor head boy and girl, learned the new password and hurried to the girl's dormitory. After playing some new muggle games Lily brought to show them, they went to sleep excited about the classes they would have the next day.

-Let's go girls! Dawn, last year you were the first up, what happened? – Lily was just like the girl's dormitory mother, or more like an alarm clock.

-I got used to summer and waking up at 10 o'clock… - Dawn answered sluggishly getting up and dressed to have breakfast.

-Well, I know what will wake you up… Our first class today is history of magic! – Lily said singing the last words. Dawn lifted her head to look at Lily with a serious expression.

-You must be joking…- Lily smiled even more – You are… right? - Dawn said with a little bit of hope it was just a joke.

-Sorry Dawn, but I'm not! But history of magic is a great subject- Lily started but Dawn interrupted her.

-The teacher is a ghost! A ghost! I bet he died of boredom, of his own class. – Alice and Marlene laughed and nodded.

-What's wrong with Dumbledore? – Asked Marlene half laughing because of Dawn's reaction, and half serious because of the whole situation.

-History of magic... First class on a MONDAY! – Alice emphasized the "Monday" part with her whole body.

-Oh girls, is not that bad! Sev is going to be there too! – With that last comment the three girls just looked at each other. Lily was the only one that liked Snape in the whole Gryffindor community, and she still believed that the girls also liked him. "How can we like him if he's always rude towards us!?" That was what Marlene and Alice used to say when they irritated with his behavior. "Even Potter is nicer to Lily than Snape is towards us…" Marlene said once. And now not only Dawn, but Alice and Marlene too, wanted to just skip the first class.

-Well, I think it should be considered a crime to put us, mere second year kids to have History of magic as our first class in a Monday, AND also, have to share it with the Slytherin house… Wasn't the day and hour of the class punishment enough? – Dawn asked to the girls, Lily just grinned, probably thinking that she was lucky she would be able to meet her Slytherin friend, but Marlene and Alice both grimaced.

During breakfast Lily told them all the other classes they had for the day, and that cheered them up a bit, as the other classes of the day were actually pretty nice. They even had defense against the dark arts.

-Who do you think will teach us this year? – Marlene asked.

-It won't be Professor Jordan like last year? – Dawn asked confused. – I liked him, why did they change?

-Oh, I forgot you're a muggle born, Lily too… - Marlene commented.

-Girls, last year you've heard us talking about this bad wizard, Voldemort right? – Dawn and Lily nodded. – Well, he has been doing lots of mean stuff and all the aurors are after him in the moment. But, anyway- Alice was cut by Marlene.

-He was a normal wizard that used to study here at Hogwarts just like us you know? But he was a Slytherin and he was just like those purebloods that hates muggleborns. When he finished school, he asked Dumbledore to let him be the teacher of D.A.D.A. But Dumbledore obviously said no to him, because he noticed e was evil! And ever since then, no D.A.D.A. teacher held the post for more than one school year!

-He jinxed the post! – Alice complemented.

-Oh, that's awful! I easily get attached to teachers! Specially if it's a subject that I enjoy! – Dawn said.

-So this bad wizard, what has he been doing these days? – Lily asked looking a bit worried. Probably because of her family that were muggles.

-Well, last year he killed lots of muggleborn witches and wizards along with their family… but this year they said that he's recruiting people to make an army… That's what making it even harder to track him down… - Marlene answered. Lily turned pale and stared down at her breakfast.

-Lils, don't worry too much about it… He has been after known witches and wizards, your family is safe.

-Still, I'll write them a letter today, so they will be extra careful…

-Yeah, That isn't a bad idea. – Marlene said. – So, Dawn. When are the quidditch try outs? – She was obviously trying to change the subject so Lily would be cheerful again.

-I have no idea! I'm going to ask James as soon as I meet him today. We decided we would practice every free time we had before the try outs!

-Well, we will surely meet at our first class, and you can talk through notes since if you don't you'll end up sleeping in class anyway… - Alice said laughing. – I'll probably fall asleep before Professor Binns materializes on his chair.

-I'll be asleep before even getting there. – Marlene continued.

-Oh, don't be so extreme. It is a very interesting and important subject to learn.

-And dreadfully boring… - Dawn finished making the girls laugh.

When they got to the class Dawn looked inside to see if the boys were there yet, since they weren't and she needed to talk to James, she asked the girls to go on ahead and she would sit with the boys. After a few minutes waiting for them while being greeted by some fellow Gryffindor classmates or scowled by the Slytherin students that were coming in, the boys finally arrived.

-Just one more minute and you would be late for class... – Dawn said grinning.

-Oh no! We got here one minute faster than expected James! – Sirius said pulling James away from the class and laughing.

-I must have miss calculated something! I had everything planed. – James said.

-I didn't know we were planning to come late to this class… - Peter said looking confused. Everyone did a little pause at his comment and Remus decided to explain to him. Remus was the only one patient enough to do that.

-They were only joking Peter…

-Oh…

-So James! I was waiting for you to ask if you have any idea when the Quidditch try outs are going to be.

-The captains are still deciding that, don't worry, when they decide it I'll warn you.

-Do you know them? – Dawn asked surprised that he knew them.

-Yup, last year me and Sirius got pretty famous because of our first flying lesson incident…

-They heard about how fast we flew and said this year they wanted to see us trying out. – Sirius completed.

-Cool! Sirius, you're trying out for what position? – Dawn just remembered now that Sirius was also going to try out for the team and got a bit more excited "With the two of them in the team, is going to be even more fun!"

-Beater! Gonna throw some Bludgers on those Slytherins! – He said while swing an invisible bat in the air.

During the whole class Dawn only paid attention to Binns partially since she was drawing herself playing quidditch with James and Sirius. She heard something about some European wizards and decided she would ask Lily later something that made it look like she was actually paying attention to the class, and hope Lily would fall for that and explain it to her. "Wait a minute, I should just ask Remus and he will gladly explain it to me! Because that's just how Remus is." Dawn thought and with that she just ignored the rest of the class while drawing not only quidditch with her friends but also anything that she could think of that was related to Hogwarts. When the class finally ended James got up from his seat beside her (Where he was sleeping during the whole class) looked at her drawings and laughing said:

-Well, this class was certainly productive! – She laughed also getting ready to leave the classroom and picking up her drawings, he then took the one where she was with him and Sirius on the quidditch game. – I'll keep this one!

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Finally! The class we've all been waiting for! – Sirius said excitedly running down the corridor towards the D.A.D.A. class.

-After the whole day suffering in classes where our wands weren't even touched! – James completed.

-I hope the new teacher is good though… - Dawn wondered. The boys suddenly stopped and looked at each other.

-I forgot about that… - Sirius started.

-AW MAN! I was sure we would be doing something good this class because Professor Jordan told me he would teach us the disarming charm! – James looked at Dawn – But now I don't know what we will do! The new teacher could be boring and make us hear a whole theoretical class!

-But… maybe not? – Dawn felt a bit guilty since she was the one that remembered the guys about the new teacher; honestly, deep inside she was rebelling just like the boys.

-Don't worry James, the subject alone is entertaining, I doubt any teacher would be able to mess it up – Remus said before they reached the door to the classroom. And he was absolutely correct about what he said. The new teacher wasn't like Professor Jordan at all, but he did teach the disarming charm and made them practice the whole period, which was fun because they kept disarming each other pretending they were actually dueling.

-After this class we can go and destroy Voldemort! – Said James pointing his wand to the air.

-Yeah! We will disarm him… but what if he tries to apparate? – Sirius asked.

-Remus and I will hold him down and then you guys curse him! – Dawn said laughing.

-Good! We'll be heroes! – James said making a supposedly "Hero pose".

As they were heading to the great hall to eat dinner Lily passed through them accompanied by Snape. Sirius and James made puke sounds, Remus just rolled his eyes again (He rolled his eyes a lot during the time he spent with the boys), Peter just laughed at it, and Dawn looked at her friend walking with that Slytherin trying to understand just what made her see good in him but not in James and Sirius… and also Peter that she couldn't care less.

-What does she see on him? – Dawn asked annoyed to Remus.

-Well, he's always nice to her so I don't see a reason for her to break her friendship either Dawn…

-Well... Maybe the fact that he treats her friends, me included, like human trash?

-…She doesn't believe that, and he never does that in front of her I guess…

-Remus… Why do you have to be so reasonable?

-Sometimes you have to see more than what they show you to understand people…

-What do you mean? – Dawn looked at him; he just ignored her and kept walking.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Remus told her, she felt like he was asking her help in his own way or something. Dawn wasn't sure if she should talk about it with anyone so she spent the rest of the week thinking about it, during classes, breaks, lunch or dinner, practice with James and Sirius to enter the Quidditch team, and even before she went to bed. Maybe he wanted to talk about his mother's sickness, or maybe he just wanted her to get better so he wouldn't have to go every month and see her… "Ugh! I have to concentrate!" She thought while brushing her hair and tying it on a ponytail.

-Today is the day! – Lily shouted happily when she saw Dawn getting ready.

-Yup! Tryouts! I'm actually really nervous…

-Don't worry, you were practicing the whole time with James, you're both getting in. – Said Alice from across the room.

-Yeah, I hope! – Said Dawn nervous looking at the mirror to see that her hair was now black.

-Wow Dawn, calm down! - As soon as Marlene said that she laughed because of the intonation. – Sorry, I just said it without thinking and it sounded weird, let me rephrase that: Wow Dawn! Chill out! If you're too worried then you'll actually fail!

-Yes! Marlene's right! You have to go and have fun there! – Alice said.

-Yeah, I'll try… - Dawn said, while her hair changed to a brownish red, she was still a bit worried. – Bye girls! Please, don't come… but if you must come, then please watch hidden so I can't see you!

The girls laughed and agreed while Dawn closed the door and walked down the stairs to the common room where James and Sirius were already waiting for her.

-Hey guys! Let's go? – She said from behind the couch where they were sitting.

-Dawn, I know you're a girl and girls have this need to be always dressed up… But this will be a quidditch tryout and – James said while he got up from the couch and stopped when he looked at her. – Oh, you weren't getting dressed up… Then what took you so long? We still have breakfast before the tryout.

-James! Look at her hair… - Sirius said to James with a bored voice.

-Oh, what happened? Why is it darker?

-It's because I'm worried! – Dawn said walking ahead of them towards the passage. Sirius and James looked at each other before running towards her.

-Dawn! There's no need to be so worried! You're great at quidditch! Specially your position! – Said Sirius.

-Yeah! If you think about it, between us, Sirius is at most disadvantage; beaters have to be strong to hit the Bludger, that's why the older students have a better chance of getting his spot.

-Yup! – Sirius agreed normally. – But it won't hurt trying to win! If I don't get in, there's always next year! – Dawn thought about it, and they were right. "I'm only a second year! There's always next year if I don't get on the team!"

-Yeah! Her hair is back to red! – James high fived Sirius. – Not worried anymore are you?

-Nope, Thanks guys! – Dawn hugged them and they entered the great hall.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-My name is Dimitri Waller! I'm the Gryffindor quidditch captain, and I'll be judging you guys today.

-I'm Kennedy Miller and I'll be looking out for his judgment, because I'm more responsible than he is!

-Deedee! If you say that I'll lose my respect! – He said in a loud whisper.

-You can't lose your respect if you never had it! – She said.

-Shhhh! Okay and for those who are already on the team, it doesn't mean you'll stay capiche? - He said looking towards the team members. They all nodded. – One last thing before we start… - Deedee scowled and face palmed herself – If you are in the team, you can call me Dim, but for all of you trying out today… you call me Mr. Waller!

Dawn, Sirius and James tried not to snort at that, thus making funny faces and hiding them behind their hands. Deedee got up to stand in front of Dimitri.

-All right, let's start this. Whoever is trying out for keeper, come with me. – She walked towards the middle of the pitch. – The rest of you just wait there and watch; since the other two chasers graduated last year, I'm the only one left so I'll be your opponent.

The guys and girls that were trying out for keeper made worried faces, because everyone who had watched last year's quidditch games knew that Deedee was a perfect chaser. After all the keepers finished trying out, Dimitri flew to the goal.

-What are you doing? – Deedee asked while flying towards the rest of the students.

-I'm also going against you, to try and keep my spot! – He shouted from the goals.

-Dimitri, That's not necessary! – Deedee also shouted so he could hear her.

-Come on Deedee! Stop being so competitive!

-What's that got to do with any of this?

-You're afraid I'm not going to let you score!

-Dimitri, I'm not afraid, I know it, that's why this is not necessary! You're obviously still our keeper. – Then she looked at the kids who tried out – I'm really sorry, but you can still tryout for another position ok?

-Aw, you're no fun Deedee! – Dimitri said coming back from the goals.

-You were just trying to show off! - She said irritated. – Ok, Now, who's trying for beater, come with me.

-Good luck Sirius! – Dawn said at the same time James said 'Good luck mate'.

-Thanks! – He said and went to tryout. The beater tryouts were really thought, they put the regular team to wear different colors (They used red and green) and the beaters had to protect the red and hit the green. Sirius did really well though, but the other guys trying out were horrible and almost seriously injured the players flying around, thanks to Deedee and Dimitri that were with their wands always pointed up no one got hurt.

-All right, let's continue. – Deedee said looking really tired. – And next year we should make beater tryouts after chaser and keeper… - she said looking at Dimitri who nodded while drying the sweat from his forehead.

-All right! I'll be the keeper for the chaser tryouts, and Deedee will be your opponent. Let's go!

James and Sirius followed them in their brooms, while Sirius watched them from the benches. Dawn's stomach started to feel like it was turning upside down and her hair started to turn black again. James noticed it and reached his hand to her.

-Relax Dawn, it's just a game!

-Alright! Let's start. – Deedee said. – You there, come here. – She called a girl beside Dawn, asked her name, gave her the quaffle, and they started. Dawn was the fifth one to be called.

-What's your name? – Deedee asked.

-I'm Dawn Piper. – She answered quietly. She looked over at James who was mimicking her to breath. She took a deep breath and felt a bit better.

-Alright Piper, here's the quaffle! Let's go. – She threw the quaffle to the air and Dawn rushed to get it. She was really fast and got it before Deedee could get close to it, and as soon she grabbed it, she flew towards the goals. "James told me that the fact I'm fast and have good reflexes helps me through the mess of the game, so let's use this now". When she arrived at the goal she just threw the quidditch in the first goal she saw open, but Dimitri easily caught it. He threw the Quaffle towards Deedee. "Oh no, I'll get it first!" Dawn flew and indeed got it again. She heard Deedee mutter "She's too fast!" and smiled a little. While she was flying she got less worried and started to have more fun. "Alright, I have to actually score a point if I want to be a chaser! But he is really fast… Unless I make him go another way and he doesn't have time to keep the goal when he realizes his mistake!" So she flew towards the goal on the right and made a movement with her had towards it; as expected he flew to the goal and she threw the quaffle to the goal on the right. "Please get in!" Dawn prayed, hoping her aim was as good as she thought it was. And it got in. Not just Dawn but everyone on the pitch, including Deedee applauded.

-Piper! You're really good! I'm actually impressed! I think we're done with your tryout. –Said Deedee.

-Well, congratulations! You can call me Dim, even if you don't manage to enter the team… - He said to her and then whispered the rest – What I seriously doubt…

-Thanks! – Dawn said feeling much more confident and less worried.

-Wait a second! Now that your ginger again… I recognize you! You were that first year in the common room last year!

-That's right Dim! How did you learn to play so well in such a small amount of time? - Deedee asked.

-Oh, my friends Sirius and James helped me a lot!

-You're friends with the trouble makers? – Deedee asked and Dim smiled.

-I like those two. Keep this a secret 'kay? But I'm actually going to kick Summer out of the team to put Sirius, and I bet James will also make it! This year's Gryffindor team will kick some ass!

-Language Dimitri! – Deedee said. – All right, you may go now Piper.

And so Dawn flew towards Sirius in the benches to wait for James. James also managed to score a goal using the same technique Dawn used. Dimitri was really upset to be fooled again, but also glad he would have James in his team. When the Seeker tryouts started the three of them decided to go eat something at the great hall.

-Guys! I have to tell you what Dim told me! – Dawn started. – But he said it is a secret so please don't tell him I told you!

-Don't worry we won't, now what did he say? – Asked Sirius.

-Well, he said he is going to kick Summer out to let you in the team! – She said to Sirius.

-What!? That means I'm in! – He shouted and started to run around James and Dawn.

-And! He also said that he seriously doubts we won't be in the team! – She said to James. They all started to commemorate, until James stopped suddenly.

-I'm hungry! – He said and they all agreed to go to the great hall.

-But is there going to be any food there? It's not lunch time yet… - Dawn thought.

-Let's check. – Sirius said. When they arrived at the great hall, just as Dawn thought, there was no food.

-Now what? – James asked.

-It would be great if there was a kitchen somewhere… - Dawn said.

-… Who says there isn't? – Sirius looked at them and smiled.

-That's true! There must be a kitchen in this castle somewhere! – James said. – And if we discover where it is, we will be able to eat whenever we want to!

-Then, let's look for it! – Dawn said.

-Yes! Let's get Remus and Peter first though. – James said, and they went to the Gryffindor common room to plan everything.

**I saw some other fanfics where the author answers the comments here so I'll do this too, because I liked the idea. ;3**

**Maana999 - Thanks! I really appreciate your comment and I hope you like this new chapter. **

**See you all next chap. o/**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oy, Remus!" James called as they entered the common room. Remus was reading a book and Peter was right next to him just lying on the floor.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Remus closed the book and got up to join them followed by Peter.

"It was great! We are definitely joining the team this year!" said James excited. "But anyway… We came here to get you both so we can go look for the Kitchens."

"What!? Why?" Remus asked and looked from Dawn to Sirius waiting the answer.

"Well, we're hungry mate, and lunch's not ready yet…" Sirius said looking at James who agreed nodding his head.

"But can't you just wait like everybody else? I mean, it's just one hour!" Remus answered.

"Remus, Remus, Remus…" James started walking towards him and put his arm around Remus's neck. "You've got to start thinking out of the box mate!"

"Don't think only about our present situation! You've got to think bigger!" Sirius said.

"And what they actually mean is that, once we know where the kitchen is, we can eat whenever we want to." Dawn said smiling at Remus.

"Oh! I would like that!" Peter said.

"We all will Peter! So, what do you say Remus?" James asked.

"…Alright." Remus agreed making James and Sirius beam. "They don't mention the kitchen in Hogwarts a mystery, but there must be one because magic can't make food… Where do you guys think the kitchen could be located?"

"Near the great hall…?" Dawn asked; the boys agreed.

"Then let's look over there. We have to look on the first floor, since it could be above the great hall; on the ground floor and bellow the ground floor." Remus said.

"I'll look on the ground floor; I think it will be there!" Dawn said.

"Then I'll go with Dawn, Sirius you take the first floor; James and Peter can look bellow the ground floor."

"Fine with me, let's go!" James pulled Peter and they both vanished through the portrait hole.

"Why did you have to put me to go alone?" Sirius asked a bit annoyed. Clearly he wanted to go with James.

"Because, Dawn can't go alone, she'll need help with this-"

"Why do I need help? I don't mind going alone!" Dawn said a bit irritated.

"Dawn, tell me how do you plan on finding a secret passage?" Remus asked.

"…But isn't the kitchen just behind a locked door that we would have to unlock or something?" Dawn asked confused. Sirius smiled and Remus shook his head.

"If it were this easy, everyone would know where it is by now…"

"Then, I can just look at the walls and look for a lose brick, or try and pull something out of a statue…"

"That would be just like those muggle movies…" Remus said. "Finding secret passages in the wizarding world is different. And that's why you can't go alone." Remus finished.

"Still, I could go with James." Sirius said.

"And then Peter would be alone… I think Dawn would have a better shot alone then Peter." Dawn didn't know if she had just been complimented or insulted; she chose to believe that was a compliment.

"True… And you know I wouldn't like to be stuck with Peter… And pairing up Peter with Dawn is out of the question…" Sirius paused for a moment, thinking. "UGH! You're right! You always think of everything!"

"Yes, I do." Remus said nodding and walking towards the portrait hole. "Let's go Dawn."

"Not so fast!" Sirius said. "I don't see a problem in you going alone! Then I'll go with Dawn." Sirius grabbed Dawns arm and they both ran out the portrait hole. Remus rolled his eyes while he also got out of the common room headed to the first floor.

"Walking around Hogwarts looking for secret passages is only fun if you have company!" Sirius said.

"I guess, it's not like I have a choice anyway… So how are we going to find it?" Dawn looked at Sirius who laughed.

"With magic, of course. There are some spells made to detect secret stuff."

"Teach me!" Dawn suddenly felt a bit more excited than before.

"When we get there."

They ran down the stairs to get to the ground floor; when they were finally there, Sirius taught Dawn all the detective spells he knew and they started searching around the floor. While they were at it Dawn decided to bring up Remus's situation in their conversation. Sirius told her that he, James and Peter had also noticed something strange.

"What do you mean by strange Sirius?" Dawn looked over her shoulder; Sirius was checking out one of the paintings.

"Well, last year… During the whole year he went visit his mother every month. And always came back looking really sick… We thought that maybe it was emotional, but Peter told us that last year when he went to the hospital wing fix what Malfoy did to his face-" Sirius was interrupted by Dawns loud snort.

"That was hilarious! I was really angry with Malfoy but I couldn't control my laughter either!" Sirius laughed a bit then stopped trying to make a serious face. Dawn got the message and put her hand in her mouth to control her laughter, and tried to focus on Remus.

"Anyway, when he went there, he saw Remus in one of the beds with curtains. Peter said he looked like he had been attacked by a beast." Sirius finished. He looked at her as if he was expecting her to point out her thoughts on that.

"I don't know! I just mentioned it because I thought it was just some family business…"

"Well, of course you wouldn't know, you're a muggleborn… James and me, we have been thinking about it ever since Peter told us that, which was a week ago or something…"

"Why didn't you guys tell me about it?" Dawn asked.

"We wanted to make sure our suspicion was right first, even Peter doesn't know about it completely yet."

"What do you mean suspicion?"

"Dawn, I trust you, and that's why I'm going to tell you about this alright?" Dawn nodded and he continued. "Considering the facts we had… we thought he might be… a werewolf." Sirius whispered the last part. Dawn opened her mouth shocked.

"We don't remember the days when Remus 'visited his mother' last year so we can't be sure about anything yet, but we did make some research on the library about how to recognize a werewolf and Remus is really compatible." Dawn was still shocked with the information; she didn't even know that werewolves existed.

"Now we are waiting for the next full moon which will be a week from now, and then… we will finally find out… But we are almost sure anyway."

"Sirius… I didn't even know that werewolves existed… And know you're saying I'm friends with one?"

"We are not completely sure yet though…"

"What else exists in the wizarding world that I don't know about, vampires?" Dawn asked as a rhetorical question, but Sirius answered her anyway.

"Actually, yes."

"…That's just great." Dawn said, but then she suddenly stopped when she realized something. She turned around to look at Sirius; he stopped scanning the walls and looked back. "Sirius… does it hurt?"

"A lot… The book we read explained everything that happens and… I think you'd be better not reading about it."

"I hope you're wrong…" Dawn said turning around to continue her task.

"Me too."

After that Sirius changed the subject of their conversation and the time started to pass by faster. They had searched about half of their floor when James came running, with Peter right behind him.

"WE FOUND IT!" – James shouted making both Sirius and Dawn snap their heads up at the same time.

"OH MY GOD! LET'S GET REMUS AND GO THERE!" Sirius shouted back grabbing Dawn's arm again for her to hurry.

"Let me go! I can run alone!"

"I'll race ya!" Sirius said. James caught up and joined the race and Peter ran behind them struggling to follow. Dawn used all her energy but ended up losing anyway; Sirius won.

"Well, that was expected since we are both taller than you." James said.

"And we're boys!" Sirius completed.

"Being a boy doesn't have anything to do with it! If we were on our brooms I would have won this easily!" Dawn acknowledged the height reason thought since she was short.

"So… What did you race here for?" Asked Remus who had been just watching them run towards him and discuss.

"WE… FOUND… THE… KITCHENS!" shouted Peter who finally arrived, completely out of breath.

"Where? Let's go!" Remus looked totally excited as he followed the boys downstairs. The ground floor was starting to get crowded since it was almost time for lunch. James and Peter lead them to a fruit portrait.

"It's here, behind the portrait." James pointed. Dawn tried to pull the portrait but it didn't move.

"What's the password then?" She asked.

"We don't know…" James said.

"Then how are we supposed to open it?" She asked.

"Let's try and figure out what to do." Remus said.

They tried everything they had in mind and after a while they got tired of trying, with the exception of Remus who kept analyzing the painting looking for something.

"Let's go Remus, we can try this later" James said after a while; he was really hungry and the food was already available at the great hall.

"You guys made me look for this, now I refuse to give up! Stop joking around and help me here!" Remus said looking really irritated.

"Geez mate, laugh it off!" said Sirius pointing his wand at Remus and shooting the rictusempra charm. But Remus dodged it and the charm hit the painting. Remus turned around to look at Sirius ready to scold him for what he had just tried to do when the pear in the painting started to wiggle and the portrait opened.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked looking confused at the open portrait.

"We had to… tickle the pear." Said Remus.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" James said rushing in, followed by Sirius and Peter. Dawn was the last to go in, right after Remus, and the one who closed the passage.

James, Sirius and Peter were already sitting in one of the tables, where Remus was headed to. Dawn stopped to look around amused by everything, and then she noticed the creatures that were doing the entire job.

"Guys… what are these?"

"Oh, they are house-elves." said James after swallowing a big piece of meat.

"…All right." She said finally joining them to eat. During their meal, James and Sirius went to the table they supposed would send food to the Slytherins and started to bite lots of drumsticks and putting them back. Dawn joined them doing the same thing until they were full and decided to leave the kitchens before someone found out they were there.

"The kitchen is actually better then what I expected." James commented.

"And now we can eat whenever we want… This is awesome!" said Sirius.

"Guys… what else do you think is hidden in the castle?" Dawn asked smiling mischievously. The boys looked at each other and smiled back.

"I think it won't hurt to find out…" said James.

"Why don't we draw a map?" Dawn asked. "Then we would never forget where they are, and we can put a note in front of the passages explaining how to open them!"

"But if we lose the map, then other people will find out about them." commented Sirius.

"Oh, that's true…" Dawn agreed sadly but James suddenly turned.

"Unless! We protect the map with spells! Make a password to access the map!" They looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

"I'll look for the best spells I can find to help." Remus said.

"I can draw the map!" Dawn said and the boys agreed since she was good at drawing.

"And we'll look for the other secret passages!" Sirius and James said together while Peter tried to say it together too.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Dawn said before running to the Gryffindor common room to start drawing the map. 'This is the best Saturday I've spent at Hogwarts!' Dawn thought excited about their new project.

**Hey guys! I'm really excited with the story right now 'cause I'm finally making progress with the story! Also, I have no idea if the tickling charm would affect the painting originally, but this is a fanfic so, for the sake of the plot... it does! XD**


End file.
